


Zebra Coalition

by coachella



Category: Harris - Fandom, Krashlyn - Fandom, Krieger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coachella/pseuds/coachella
Summary: Ashlyn and Ali at the Zebra Coalition... Ash needs to leave for a certain reason ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: there is a lot of sexual content!!!!!!!
> 
> This is my first time ever writing and/or publishing it, but I really liked reading other peoples stories so I decided to make my own. They will all be based on real or semi-real life events and just my imagination as to what I think happened. I am not a writer by nature so I am NOT going to be following every spelling and grammatical rule there is and making these a perfect piece. Basically just writing as fast as my fingers can type and posting. Hope you like it :)

Ashlyn stood on the opposite side of the room, glass of whiskey in hand as she leaned against the bar with one arm. Across the room, her girlfriend looking like an ever so perfect combination of beautiful and sexy as she laughed in conversation with other people at the event. Ashlyn smiled and bit a portion of her bottom lip.

They had been out at the Zebra Coalition event for the night. Ashlyn pulled off the classic James Dean look with her defined jaw line and perfectly slicked back hair. Her lady looking flawless in a tight yet classy little black dress and a pair of Loubutins that she bought her a year ago. 

It had just become midnight and while the party was still going, some people had decided to leave. Ashlyn was the perfect amount of drunk. The kind of drunk where she wasn’t tired but she was so happy. The kind where she got butterflies in her stomach when she thought about her life. Her and Ali still weren’t out to the public (although the public knew for the most part) but they were comfortable enough in their relationship that they weren’t hiding anything. 

She looked at Ali glowing in the distance, threw back the last sip of her drink, placed the glass on the bar while grabbing her leather jacket and walked over to where Ali was. She sneakily grazed a hand over Ali’s right hip and drug her hand around as she passed to her left side. Ali gave her a questioning look as if that might have been a little too much. Ash quietly said “Ali I think I need to go home”. Ali furrowed her brow and confusingly said “Why babe are you alright? Did you really drink that much?” “No no I feel fine. I mean… can you just come here for a second?” as she turned and walked around a corner into an empty hallway that eventually lead to the bathroom. 

“Babe what’s up” Ali asked. Ashlyn’s entire demeanor changed as she eyed Ali up and down. With one quick glance down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear she said “Baby… I need to LEAVE.” Her hands moved from Ali’s side, down her back and rested just at the top of her hips. Ali broke into a smile and said “Ohhhh well, well, well. What is this?” as she cupped Ashlyn’s face and kissed her. “Baby we can’t leave just yet. its still early”. “Pleaseeeee baby I can’t last any more. I need you” as she started to kiss Ali’s neck. Ali closed her eyes and for a second pulled Ashlyn’s head closer to her skin before she snapped out of it. “Babe I feel bad!!” “I fucking don’t, we’ve been here since 8.” Ali thought about it but Ashlyn still always wound up listening to Ali and doing what her princess wanted. “Fineeeeee” she said as she turned to walk away with sunken shoulders but still a drunken swagger. Ali giggled at how she had such a power over her. 

Their sexual tension was one of Ali’s favorite things about dating her. Ashlyn was the starter of their moments, 70% of the time, but Ali was more dominant in the actual bedroom. It turned her on that she could deny Ashlyn just for fun but Ashlyn was always respectful of her. If anything, it made her want her even more. 

She watched her love walk away, hands in her pocket with her sleeve of tattoos looking better than ever in her black and white outfit. Her watch poked out just above her pocket. Her thick head of brown hair slicked back but with volume. And that’s what did it. Just like that Ali bit her lip and trotted 3 steps up to Ashlyn reaching her hands around through her arms and on her stomach so that she was hugging her from behind. Ashlyn stopped and just turned her head the slightest bit to the left to hear Ali.

You look too fucking good to say no to. Fuck it, lets go” 

Ashlyn didn’t even say a word. She closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head back as Ali said what she just said. Just as this happened, two unfamiliar middle aged women walked out of the bathroom, catching the couple in this moment as they quickly separated (not because they were embarrassed about people seeing them together, but because they just weren’t into being a PDA couple). They both just stood against the same wall looking straight ahead at the other wall holding in the giggles as the women passed by. As they rounded the corner they released their laughter as Ashlyn said “Whooooops. Sorry not sorry though” as she re-placed her hands on her girlfriend who was still back to the wall. 

The energy went back to being serious as Ashlyn pulled out her phone and said “Uber has been ordered” and Ali replied “Sit in the front seat”. Ash dropped her arms and said “what??” Ali started to move away from her back down the hallway to the party as she turned and said “Because otherwise I would probably start to fuck you in the Uber and we can’t have that, now can we?”

Ashlyn let her walk a little farther ahead as she stood there smiling and said to herself, “Fuckkkkk.” She shook her head giggling then ran up to Ali just tapping her ass and said “Babe I love you” and Ali (not responding to that) said “alright my love, pull it together” as they broke back into the crowd.

They did their quick version of goodbye rounds making some excuse about how they had to let their neighbor’s dog out and the Uber was there in 4 minutes. When the car pulled up, Ash opened the back door for Ali “My lady, after you” and then followed her instructions to get into the front seat.

“Carlos right?” Ash said confirming it was the right Uber. “Yes maam. Headed to Orlando right?” “Yep you got it. How’s your night been? “Ah cant complain, can’t complain. You?” “Aha, my friend my night has been fabulous” Ash said.

She felt her pocket vibrate. She knew who it was. A text from ‘Princess’ lit her phone. All it said was “Will be***** fabulous”. Ash laughed which made Ali laugh because she knew she was fucking with Ashlyn. Ash knew that she couldn’t even respond to it. She put her phone back in her pocket and continued to make small talk wit the Uber driver to keep herself at least a little distracted. 

Once they pulled up to their house they thanked Carlos and proceeded to briskly walk to their front door. Ash unlocked the door and let Ali in first. As she was locking the door again behind her, Ali pushed her against the front door, wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and pressed one long kiss to her lips. Ash breathed in through her nose and as Ali removed her lips, Ahslyn exhaled a sigh. “You are something fucking else baby” Ashlyn said. Ali took Ashlyns jacket from her shoulder and threw it across the room. She took off her own jacket and her bag and dropped them to the floor. Her shoulders and her collarbone were defined in the dim amount of light. “Come here my love” Ali said as she grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and led her towards the steps. 

Ashlyn couldn’t even speak. She loved Ali in these dominating moments. She loved that they never really had sloppy drunk sexual moments. Most people would get home from a night out and would barely be able to connect their mouths, but there was something abut the maturity of the way Ali was able to draw out their tension. She always said the absence of touch is what makes you crave your lover and she was right. Their relationship was romance at its finest and the perfect balance of sexy and classy even in the comfort of their own home. Ashlyn let Ali lead her up the steps, eyes locked on her perfect muscular curves in the black dress all the way up to their bedroom.

Their California king bed was styled by Ashlyn. They both had their artistic forte, each represented differently in their house. The kitchen was Ali’s with flowered table cloths and all white plates with matching cups. The electronics were Ashlyn with top of the line TVs and sound systems. The bathrooms were a little bit of both (marble counter tops, an influence of Ali but an all glass shower with 4 separate shower heads to hit each side of your body and obviously big enough to fit two people – Ash’s contribution).The bed was also a mix of both. The sheets were a silk black with a dark gray comforter. Ali’s influence was the black laced canopy that covered it. 

As they made it to the room, Ali tugged on Ash’s white T-shirt and began to sneak her hands under it just at the bottom. She could feel Ashlyn’s abs begin to tighten in anticipation as she kissed her lips and for the first time the whole night, slipped her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. Ash’s hands dropped to cup her ass. Ali began to drag her tongue down Ashlyn’s neck sucking a bruise into her skin. “mmmh” Ash let out as one hand moved to the back of Ali’s head. Ali’s hands played with the elastic line of Ash’s boxer briefs and then pulled away and said “take this off baby” as she already started to remove Ashlyn’s T-shirt for her. 

Ali walked over towards the bed and just as Ashlyn saw that as a sign for her to start to take the lead and remove Ali’s dress, Ali grabbed her wrist. Ash never broke her eye contact and said “is there a problem Krieger?” With that, Ali took both of her hands and pushed Ashlyn on the chest so that she fell backwards onto the bed. “You know I like to be in charge” she said as she slipped the dress off so that she was just left in a black bra and Ashlyn’s favorite pair of black lacy underwear. Ash put her hands over her face as she let out an “ughhhh god your’e so fucking sexy.” Ali smirked as she began to take off her Louboutins when Ash opened her eyes again and said “Wait wait wait!!!” Ali stopped. “What babe?” “Baby keep those on…. For me. Please. I love that” Ali smiled as she kept the pumps on. 

She climbed onto the bed and climbed onto her girlfriend, straddling her. She let her hair fall surrounding their faces as she kissed her. She bit Ashlyn’s bottom lip from time to time and slipped in enough of her tongue to make the perfect kiss. Every kiss was just as good as their first, many years ago. 

Ashlyn’s hands reached around and unhooked Ali’s bra and Ali pulled away so she was sitting up straight and her girlfriend could see her. She closed her eyes and started to grind her hips onto Ash’s. Ashlyn knew she was wet but needing to feel it for herself. She ran her fingers on the outside of Ali’s underwear. Confirmed. “God baby you are so wet.” Ali laughed a little and said “I know”. Ashlyn made another swipe with her two fingers, this time pushing the panties to the side to feel her fingers just slightly glide into Ali. “Oh my god” Ali let out as she moved her hands over her own chest and body, ending with her right handing guiding Ashlyn’s to stay where it was. 

With that, Ash sprung up and flipped positions so Ali was laying with her back on the bed. Her eyes went from closed to wide open. Ashlyn took off her black pants so all that was left were a Nike sports bra and her Calvin Klein briefs. Every muscle cut and defined on her body. 

Ali was mesmerized by her body. Her tattoos each telling a story of her struggle. The veins in her arms that accented her biceps and forearms. Her strong hangs slicked her hair back out of her face. “Ok ok I can’t draw this out anymore baby, touch me.” Ali begged. Ash thought about giving her a smart comment but she had been waiting all night for this. It was too serious of a moment at this point. She lowered herself on top of Ali so that their bodies finally touched. Warm skin to warm skin. That alone sent them both into a sigh of ‘Oh my gods’. 

Ashlyn began exploring Ali’s body from her ear lobe, down her neck, across her collarbone that she loved so much, and to her breasts, kissing her nipple just as perfectly as if it were Ali’s lips. She loved Ali’s rib tattoo.. because it was for her. “Baby please. Ash touch me. You can keep doing this but I need you inside me now” Ashlyn didn’t like to tease Ali as much as she liked to please her, so she obeyed and easily slipped two fingers inside her. Ali let out a sigh of pleasure as Ashlyn pulled against her inner walls. “Baby you feel so fucking good” she mumbled between kisses now down her stomach. Ali couldn’t respond. Ashlyn moved her fingers in and out into a rhythm that Ali began to catch on to. Ash straightened up and pulled Ali’s panties off of her completely, with a little difficulty around her shoes, but also equally satisfied that they were on. “That was in my way baby” “Its fine, its fucking fine” Ali panted out. 

Ashlyn parted Ali’s legs and began to reassume her position as Ali wrapped her right leg around her, digging the heel into ashlyn’s back. Ash was soaking herself and just as she was about to connect her tongue to where her fingers had just been, Ali grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Ashlyn’s head up. “Woah what is this?!” Ash said. Ali passionately kissed her on the lips. “I just needed one more I’m sorry. “Ok baby. But now, I need to taste you” and Ali pushed her head back down. 

Ashlyn was so incredible in bed. Most of the time Ali could barely speak, barely open her eyes, as she was consumed by the most pleasurable wave of ecstasy pulsing through her. Ali’s favorite thing about having sex with Ashlyn was that she talked to her throughout. It wasn’t just a hook up where the only sounds are bodies and panting. Ashlyn intermittently would tell her how much she loved her, loved her body, how beautiful she was. That’s what made Ali come every time and this time was no different. Ali’s orgasms were never quiet. Again, this time no different as she dug her nails into Ashlyn’s upper back and screamed her name, “Babe, Ash, oh my fucking god I’m… gonna come.” “yes baby come for me.” Ash responded. “Al fuck…. I love you so much”. As Ali’s legs began to shake she grabbed onto Ash’s upper arm, squeezing her rock hard triceps that were now supporting her. Ali’s hips thrusted out of the initial rhythm and she arched her back panting “fuck ohmygod.. holy shit” over and over again. She relaxed with a sigh and Ash laid her head on Ali’s stomach after a final kiss. After several hours of back and forth they finally went to sleep.

The next morning Ali woke up before Ashlyn, who had her tattooed arm draping over Ali. There was perfectly nothing between their skin the whole night. Ali turned over to see Ashlyn’s face, somehow that of a supermodel and angel at the same time and immediately smiled. She gently kissed her lips. Without opening her eyes Ash smiled and groggily said “hi baby”. Ali giggled and did it again. “Are you sleepy still” “mhmm.. I gave you my A game last night” as she attempted to open an eye. “It was absolutely A game. Evident by your sex hair” Ali said as she played with Ash’s roughed hair still with product from last night in it. “And who did that? You love it” Ash said. “I love anything that involves you and sex. If you weren’t so preciously tired I might make you go again” She couldn’t stop softly kissing her. “I can babe, I can. 5 mins” eyes shut again. “Baby I’m just kidding. I mean, I wouldn’t say no but how about I make you coffee?” “Yesssss, yesss yesssss Ali this is why you are my person” 

Ali got out of bed and put on one of Ashlyns t-shirts and pair of underwear. Ash opened one eye again to see her. “Babe you can’t just start the day turning me on. I can’t even keep my eyes open. Come here” Ali sat back on the bed. “Ash im in a t-shirt” “But MY t-shirt” as her arms engulfed Ali down next to her again and she kissed her forehead. “Ok ok im up.” As she opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She put on her briefs and a sports bra and a pair of jogger sweats and Ali walked up behind her to kiss in between her shoulder blades. “I love you” she said. Ash laid her arm on top of Ali’s that were wrapped around her stomach. Ash then turned around, tilted Ali’s chin up to her and kissed her through both of their smiles. “I love you more my princess. Lets get to that coffee”.


	2. Bombshell Even When She Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes all things better

It was Saturday afternoon and Ashlyn came back from the gym. She was feeling good having just gotten a workout in. She yelled out to Ali that she was home “Hi babe, just jumping in the shower!”

“Ok!” Ali replied and tried to not give away that she had been upset for the past hour that Ashlyn was gone. Ali had been struggling with the USWNT team and how much she was playing… or not playing. She felt like she was getting older and her body couldn’t perform like she used to in her 20s. Some of the younger girls were coming for her spot and Ali had never really failed at much her life. She was usually a starter her entire career. She said in their bed curled up around a box of tissues. It didn’t help that it was a dreary, rainy night.

She could hear Ashlyn singing, or rather, rapping to Future in the shower. It did crack a smile on her face but she also wanted her to come out so she could see her face. Ash came in with her iPhone in hand, towel around her waist, white sports bra. Immediately when she saw Ali’s puffy red eyes she paused the music.

“Hey hey hey… baby whats wrong? Huh? Have you been upset the whole time I’ve been home and haven’t called me in here? I’m so sorry I should’ve check….”

Ali cut her off saying “Just come here”

Ash dropped the towel, revealing her tight boxers underneath and climbed onto the bed. She cupped Ali’s face and stroked the hair out of her face. She looked into her eyes like she herself was about to cry just looking at Ali. “Baby talk to me”

“Ash I just feel like I’m not on my game with the national team. I can’t keep up with these girls, I’m not playing as much anymore. It’s freaking me out that my career is towards the end. What if my knee gives out”

“Ali baby..” She kissed her forhead, her nose, then her lips. “You are not at the end of your career. If anything, you are well exceeding how a 30-some-year olds body can perform. Your doctors say the knee is good. Maybe you don’t play the full 90 every time anymore but hey… look at me. I’m getting my first shot like … right now. You’ve had an amazing career ok?”

“I know its not fair to even say to you. You are getting your moment now and I should be supportive of you, not crying about myself. I feel guilty.”

Ashlyn kissed her and held their lips together. “Baby I wouldn’t BE here playing at this level without you. YOU are my rock. My inspiration. I look at you and I’m like ‘I wanna be like Ali Krieger’… ‘wifey Krieger’”

Ali cracked a smile. “There it is!!!” Ashlyn’s dimples poked through. “Hey can I put on some clothes real quick I’m getting a little cold”

“No” Ali joked. “I prefer this. It makes things better” Ali said with a little smile. “Well arlight then. This is how I shall remain for the queen. But then let me in there!!!” Ash replied. She climbed under the covers and Ali turned her body so that her back was to Ashlyn and their bodies could fit perfectly together. Ashlyn the big spoon and Ali the little one. Ash propped her head up with her right arm. Her left was draped over Ali and her hand curled up in Ali’s. Ali closed her eyes and snuggled into comfort. Even though Ali was bundled up in sweats (that belonged to Ash), it felt good that she could feel Ashlyn’s skin. Ash slid her left leg inbetween Ali’s and rubbed their feet together. Without detaching from Ali, Ash reached up and turned on a projector that placed an image on the entire wall across from their bed. 

“You wanna watch a movie baby?” 

“Shit, I forgot your friends are coming to town tonight. I’m so sorry. I can get ready so we can meet them” Ali said as she started to get up. Ash kept her pinned down with her muscles 

“I don’t think so miss. We are staying” (She kissed Ali’s ear) “Right” (kiss) “Here” (kiss). “They are in town for a few weeks. I can see them some other time. Plus I can’t have my hair getting messed up in the rain” 

“See you are becoming more of a diva” Ali said as she gazed into her girlfriends eyes like she was the most attractive human she had ever seen. 

“Well you know, I’m learning from the best. I try to look good for you baby” 

“That, you do.” Ali said. She followed with “I love you so much Ashlyn. I don’t know what I did to deserve this. To deserve you.” 

“You know how to thank me?” Ashlyn said as she looked down at Ali.   
“How?”   
“You have to pick the movie”   
“Ash noooo”   
“Yes babe that’s what you have to do” as she nuzzled kisses into Ali’s neck. “fine. But I need something funny. Oh oh! Can we watch Bad Moms?”   
Ash raised one eyebrow “Are you trying to say we are going to make bad parents one day?” 

“No babe I just heard its funny and Mila Kunis is it and I like.. wanna be her. God shes so pretty”   
“Not as pretty as you.”   
Ali’s head turned back so that she was able to connect her lips to Ashlyn’s. She felt Ashlyn’s left hand pull her body in closer. They kissed each other passionately and when they finally stopped Ash smiled and said “Who else could be a bombshell even when she cries?” And kissed her cheek. “Alright Bad Moms it is”


	3. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is stressed.. Ali takes care of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write while listening to music and usually a specific song kind of inspires me for an idea. So I thought it would be cool to link the song. Just in case you wanna listen to it while you read or just like the song. I'm a big music person. So here we go for this one it was: 
> 
> Suffer by Charlie Puth  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ8xU0Kgf3M

Ash was stressed. She sat in a chair in their living room studying film on her computer, taking notes, preparing for a USWNT game against England. Ali walked into the room with two glasses of red wine and handed one to Ashlyn. 

“I probably shouldn’t” Ash said.   
“Babe its 8:30 you can have a glass just to wind down. You’ve been doing this for a few hours now. You are gonna be amazing.”   
“I just need a little more time.” Ash said not looking up from her computer but taking a sip of wine.   
“Mmmkay” Ali said smiling just looking at her.   
“Here babe your show is coming on you wanna watch it?” Ash said as she put on Scandal for her.   
“Oh yea thank you. Are you sure it wont bother you?”   
“No no not at all. I just like you in the same room as me princess” Ash said, with a quick glance up at Ali curled on the other side of the couch.

After her show was over Ali looked over at Ash who was still just as stressed but at least her wine was almost gone. 

“I’m just so nervous I’m gonna fuck it up” Ash said. Ali finished her glass and stood up. Ash thought that she had just made Ali leave since she hadn’t really paid any attention to her but in fact, Ali circled behind the chair Ashlyn was sitting in and draped her arms around Ash’s body from behind. 

“Baby its good to be prepared but you are stressing yourself out more.” She said has she began laying kisses on Ashlyn’s neck and jawline with a little bit of her tongue.   
“Ali, I cant” Ash said as her eyes closed.   
“Just relax Ash. You still have a week left. I think you need a break. Let me take care of you” as her hand felt all over her girlfriends chest and down her abdomen.   
“Al, I… don’t…. know” she tried to say.   
“Sorry what was that? I don’t understand the word no” Ali dripped out of her mouth as she made her way around the front of the chair. 

She didn’t waste any time and immediately dropped to her knees in front of Ashlyn. She closed the computer and put in on the coffee table. “Babe” Ash said. 

“Shut up Ashlyn” Ali said as she began to undo the button of her jeans. Ashlyn’s eyes were now closed, her head tilted back and her arms bracing herself in the chair. Ali could see the top of Ashlyn’s V from her lower abs poking out of her boxers. She slid her thumbs just under the waistband and found the spot just under Ashlyn’s hip bones. If there was one thing that Ashlyn could not say no to… it was this. Ali called them her “spot” because it was unique to Ash. They were like two hidden buttons on Ashlyn’s body that automatically meant they were going to have sex if Ali touched them. 

“Ohhhh fuck” Ash panted out and her hips suddenly jerked. “That’s not fair baby” she said to Ali.   
“My secret weapons.” Ali responded. After all, she was the one who discovered them. Ash kept her eyes closed but reached her left hand down through Ali’s hair. Ali brought her hand to her face and kissed it and then moved Ashlyn’s index finger all the way inside her mouth, slowly drawing it out again. 

“Mmmmh this just isn’t fair” Ash said. Ali did this a few more times because she knew Ashlyn loved it and then went back to removing her jeans. She pulled the zipper down and signaled Ashlyn to lift herself a bit just to pull them all the way off. Having no time to waste, she pulled her boxers off at the same time and pulled Ashlyns hips to the edge of the chair. Ali kissed up from Ashlyn’s left knee to her inner thigh. Ash’s fingers began to tap on the arm of the chair and then she felt Ali’s lips just at the entrance of her body. “Al……”   
“Mhmm?” as she began to slide an inch of tongue inside Ashlyn’s folds. “Ok you were… right”   
“I know.” She said as she paid so much detail to Ash’s body. 

“Look at me” she commanded as Ash picked up her head and opened her eyes. “You’re gonna want to see this”. Their eyes pierced each others as Ali continued to work the area. She used her fingers to spread Ashlyn’s folds out of her way so she had full access to her clit. “Do not take your eyes off of me” 

“I… I… fuck. I won’t” Ash said as she put her hand back through Ali’s hair. “fuck baby. Right there. Don’t move” Ali’s face was burrowed between Ashlyn’s legs and her arms reached under her legs and then around so that her hands were back on her favorite spot on Ashlyn’s hips. Ali’s tongue was now as far inside of Ashlyn as it could go. Ali began to press the spot on her hips again and Ash jerked again and let out a moan. 

Ali pulled out her tongue just so she could speak against Ash’s sensitive skin. “I love when you’re loud baby” then going back to the same position but slower kisses as she really pushed her thumbs down Ashlyn’s V. They stayed like that for about 20 seconds until Ash just couldn’t hold in the words “Oh my god I’m gonna come soon” now both hands in Ali’s hair and beginning to lightly thrust her hips to Ali’s face. Ali moaned inside her. 

“Baby faster.. I’ts right there” Ash said. Ali replaced her tongue with her fingers and used her other arm to wipe her face. Ashlyn’s eyes had closed in pleasure again. Ali kept her fingers fully inside her girlfriend but began moving them faster and faster. 

“Ashlyn look at me”   
“Fuck sorry babe”   
“Come for me” even though Ashlyn had already started. She used all her energy to keep her eyes locked to Ali’s until her orgasm finished. Ali pulled her fingers out of Ashlyn and just said “Yum” which made Ashlyn laugh.   
“That was incredible baby, thank you”.   
“Anything for you my love” she smiled upwards to her soulmate.


	4. Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I write these ahead of time and add them in later. This one is short.. I meant to add it in but then forgot so hopefully y'all can see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skizzy Mars - Do You There
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0Bxuf24OWE

Ali got up and got herself a glass of water and laid back on the couch where she sat earlier. Ashlyn got up too and went to their bedroom coming back with a certain toy in hand. 

“Oh so we aren’t done here? Miss ‘I can’t I really shouldn’t”  
“Haha fuck you. but no we aren’t done here Alexandra. I owe you a thank you and this I figure is the best way”  
“Please do”

They each ripped off each other’s remaining clothes and Ash knew Ali was already wet from before. She double checked with her hand as she put on the strap on. 

“No foreplay for me huh?” Ali said  
“Nope, clearly don’t need it right now. You ready for me baby?”  
Ali nodded and spread herself so Ashlyn could see. “fuck me” 

Ali was on her back on the couch. Ash lifted Ali’s left leg up to her shoulder. She had her right knee on the couch and her left leg still somewhat on the ground to give her leverage. She held Ali’s leg on her shoulder and used the other hand to guide the toy just a little bit into Ali. Ali wimpered as Ashlyn pushed so that the toy was all the way inside her and their hips met. She looked down at their connection. “fuck I am so lucky” and then she started small thrusting movements in and out of Ali. Her movements got bigger and faster but she wanted to draw out the moments by then slowing back down and slowly sinking into Ali. 

“Now you look at me” Ash said. Ali picked up her head saying  
“Hey that’s.. my line”  
“What do you want baby. Tell me” as she sped up her movements again every ab muscle engaged in her thrust. 

“This. This is what I want” Ali answered as she propped herself on her elbows to see Ashlyn better. Ashlyn moved faster and faster, her mouth dropped to an O shape, and Ali’s body began to move more and more with each thrust. “Yes baby, this. You. Fuck me. The best” Ali lusciously said. Ashlyn was too concentrated on controlling her breathing to answer. She tapped Ali’s right leg signaling that se wanted that one up too. Now both of Ali’s legs up on her shoulders. Ashlyn panted as she was now thrusting Ali as fast as she could, looking down every few seconds to see the toy in and out of Ali. Ali was on the verge of orgasm already but when Ash turned a switch on the strap on and it started to vibrate it was all over. Ali put her hands behind her head and supported herself as Ashlyn continued (also trying not to hurt her). 

“Babe… are you ok” Ashlyn now had a glistening sweaty glow to her.  
“Ash… yes. Shit I’m coming. I’m coming. I’m coming” she panted  
“so am I… again. Fuck baby”. They came in unison each replying to each other with “I love you’s” mixed with filthy compliments. 

Then they collapsed, Ash on top of Ali. Both sweating and breathing forcefully. “Ok that was a good idea” Ash said.  
“told you” Ali said kissing her hairline. 

As they eventually drifted off to sleep in that position, Ali quietly said “I love you Ash” but Ashlyn was already asleep. Ali smiled and closed her eyes too.


	5. Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florence + the Machine - Long & Lost

It was a rainy Thursday night. Ali and Ashlyn had been in a rut as a byproduct of everything else going on. Ashlyn was injured and out for 8 weeks... Ali hadn't been called up to play for the USWNT. While it was somewhat nice hat they were both home, they hadn't spent time together. They were going to the gym separately, eating in silence, and barely kissing each other before bed. Ali felt motivated during the day but at night she settled into sadness. She was worried about her career. Ashlyn was frustrated. After all this time and years of work, she was finally captain of the Pride to then give the arm band over to Ali. She was finally able to play without Hope Solo dominating the field and she was now hurt from her club team. She doubted whether this is what she was really meant to do. 

They ate dinner sitting across from each other. Ashlyn pushed the food around on her plate. "Is it ok?" Ali asked. "Yea, its fine I'm just not that hungry." She sat back in her chair. Ashlyn scrolled on her phone through the instagram stories of her teammates landing in Europe. She took a deep breath and puffed it out. "I can't look at it either" Ali said. "Yea this fucking sucks. I just don't get it. I think I'm gonna go out for a bit. Do you wanna come?" Ali looked up at her girlfriend. While she did want to be with her... things just weren't normal. "Well???" Ashlyn asked. "Umm, no no you go I'm ok here." Ashlyn looked at her straight in the eyes. "You're gonna be mad." "No I won't, I mean you can do whatever you want. I'm just not in the mood for that but you can go Ash" 

Ali wanted her to stay. So badly. She wanted to be wrapped up in her strong arms. But Ashlyn was dealing with her own setbacks. Who was Ali to ask her to handle them a certain way just because that's what SHE wanted. She was trying to be as understanding as possible. 

"Here give me your plate" Ashlyn said as she got up to clear off the table. "It's fine I'll get it. Go get ready." Ashlyn kissed the top of Ali's head but again it just wasn't the same. She too was trying to be considerate of Ali but she dealt with her frustration in different ways. She needed to get her mind off things. She went up to their bedroom to get changed and came back down in 10 minutes. She looked amazing as usual but Ali didn't see the sparkle in her eyes that she normally saw. It made her even more sad. Ashlyn picked up the car keys then Ali asked "You're driving? Aren't you going out? As in, to a bar?" Ashlyn flipped the keys in her hand and then put them down. "I was just planning on having a beer or two but Yea you're right." "I can take you" Ali proposed. "Nah it's good I'll get an uber. It's raining" Ashlyn ordered the uber. "See 2 mins away" she reassured her. "ok" Ali answered. "I won't be long. Just going out with Serv and Alex." "Alright be safe. Call me if you need a ride... anything" "Thanks Al. Ok he's here. Love you" "Love you too" Ali said as her girlfriend walked out the door without kissing her goodbye. Something she hadn't done in as long as she could remember. Just give her space, she thought to herself.

Ash ran into the car which then picked up Serv, Alex and a few of their friends. "Where's wifey?" Alex asked. "Didn't wanna go out" Ash answered. "Damn. Trust me I feel your guys pain. But we'll be back out there again soon" Alex said. "Yea I know I just like can't sit in that house anymore. Needa let loose a bit." "Agreed" Alex said. "Alright my ladies no more sad talk let's have ourselves a night" Serv said as he put his arms out. Alex grabbed his face for a kiss. 

They got to the bar and the crowd of cheers as they walked in made Ash sigh in relief. The fans gave her purpose and it felt good to hear them. "Alex, Ashlyn!! We love you!!!" they shouted. They waved to their fans. "We love YOU!!!" Ashlyn replied. "Alright first rounds on me." She ordered shots. "Damn girl I see you" one of their other friends said. "Haha yes I need this right now. Thank you uber" 

Ashlyn's drinking slowed through the night. Several girls came over and tried to inquire where Ali was, clearly trying to determine if they could make a move. Ash politely denied them. As the night went on, the novelty of the fans and the girls wore off. She sat there and fiddled with her beer bottle. She realized it wasn't the remedy she was quite looking for after all. She was missing something... something deep in her core. There was a void. She looked down at her wrist and realized she had forgotten to wear a watch. On the underside of her wrist, usually covered by a watch or GK glove, was a tattoo disguised in with the rest of the images was the roman numeral 11 in none other but Ali's handwriting. She rubbed her thumb over it, remembering when she let Ali engrave it in her skin forever. She laughed, remembering how nervous Ali was to do it. 

The suddenly it hit her. The void was Ali, her presence, her love, her everything. Even when she thought this night out was what she needed... it wasn't. It wasn't the same without her by her side. She felt horrible that she left her at home, probably upset. What the hell was she thinking? Ali needed her. She put her face in her hands. "Ash you good? You can't be drunk we didn't drink THAT much" Alex said. "Alex I'm an asshole. I need to go home to Ali" she said frantically. "Ash relax you can treat yourself out to some fun if it helps you" Alex reassured her. "No no no, I was selfish. That's my girl. And she needs me. Listen thanks for taking me out. It really did help but now I need her too.." "Alright love birds." Serv said as he rolled his eyes. 

Ash threw down a $100 bill and ran out to the uber. In the car she tapped her feet in anticipation to get home. "Thank you!" She yelled out as she hobbled out of the car and into the house. She couldn't quite run with her injury so she managed to get soaked from the sidewalk to the front door. She tried to be quiet in case Ali was sleeping. She walked into their bedroom to find her perfect angel curled up in their bed in one of Ashlyn's tank tops. Her hair fell gently on the pillow. Her skin glowed as she slept, if that was even possible. Ashlyn took a second to take in the sight. She broke a small smile. The tv was still on and there was a trail of tissues next to Ali's pillow. Ashlyn's heart sank and her smile faded. This was the woman she loved more than anyone in the world. It didn't matter that she had her own shit going on. Her and Ali could've gotten through it together, and instead she left her. Ali hadn't asked her to stay or anything. Because thats how great Ali was... always thinking of Ashlyn. 

They had been so distant recently. Her mid-bar epiphany made her want to soak up every inch of Ali. She wanted to hold her, kiss her and touch every perfect curve she had. She missed everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her legs. She took off her damp jeans and t shirt and climbed into bed. She laid her body so that it fit perfectly behind Ali's. She wrapped her arms around her, moved Ali's hair to the side and kissed her neck. "Baby I'm home". Ali stirred and groggily realized Ashlyn's warmth behind her. She didn't expect her to come home and wake her like this. "Hi, I thought you'd--" Ashlyn turned Ali's face to hers and held a kiss to her lips. It was long and worth 1000 words. "I'm so sorry baby. I should've been here with you. I fucked up. I love you so much. Please forgive me" Still confused, Ali responded "Ash it's ok I understand." "No, there's no excuse Ali. No matter what's going on with the both of us I should always be on your side. We're a team. I don't know what I was thinking baby. It just hit me in the middle of the bar. The past week or so has been so bad I just... I missed you so much" 

Ashlyn's hands began to moved down her legs and back up just under the waistband of Ali's boy shorts. She wanted Ali SO badly. Not even really for sex but just to touch her and be connected to her. To have their bodies melt into one. The muscles of Ali's legs skimming under her fingertips came back as a familiar memory. But she knew Ali had been upset earlier and she didn't want Ali to do anything that she didn't want to do. Especially sex. She was content with whatever Ali wanted. 

Ash felt a tear drop onto her arm. "Baby please don't cry. I'm here. I've got you." "No I'm happy. I've been trying to give you space. I know you're going through a lot too but I just can't help needing you. This has been so hard. Baby I just missed you. I missed us." Ali wiped her eyes and turned her body so that she faced Ashlyn. She buried her face into her neck. Ashlyn rubbed her back to console her. She could've stayed there forever. "Everything's gonna be ok baby I promise" Ashlyn said as she kissed her head. 

They laid together quietly for a few minutes until Ali's breathing and normalized. Ashlyn thought she had fallen asleep until she felt her stir and her her lips on her neck. Surprised, Ashlyn closed her eyes and squeezed her. Kiss after kiss gave Ashlyn goosebumps and then she felt Ali's tongue on her neck. She had no choice to let out a sigh. "I thought you were asleep." "I'm not" Ali replied. "Baby you don't have to do this, you know. I could just hold you all night long." "I want to. I need you. It's been too long. You've been to far from me." She stopped to look Ashlyn deep in the eyes. "I am so crazy in love with you" she whispered and then pulled Ashlyn's face to hers to passionately kiss her. Ashlyn rolled on top of her but never let their lips separate. Ali kept her eyes closed and imagined Ashlyn's tongue moving from her mouth to every inch of her body. "Baby?" "Hmm" Ashlyn tried to answer as she moved to her neck. "Kiss me." Ashlyn moved back to her mouth then Ali pulled her face off her to pierce her blue eyes. "Everywhere." Ali looked so deeply into her. It wasn't lust. It wasn't just a request to please her. It was vulnerable and romantic. Ali's eyes scanned the beautiful person that laid on top of her and she remembered what she was so lucky to have. Aside from soccer or money or fame. She had love in the purest form it comes by. 

Ashlyn smiled and gave one last kiss to Ali's lips that made her arch her back. Ashlyn kneeled up to pull off the tank top to see her girlfriend in nothing but the boy shorts. Ali put her hands out so Ashlyn could weave them into hers and gently pinned them down so their arms were spread wide. She kissed from her wrists, up her forearms, spent An extra minute kissing her Liebe tattoo, moving to her inner biceps up to her shoulders and collar bone. The rest of Ali's lower body began to squirm. "Baby how do you do this?" she asked. "How do I do this?? Alex, you are a work of art my love". Once in a while she would call her Alex. It was just so infrequent that it sent waves through Ali's body. Ashlyn did the same procession up her other arm. It was a fine line between painfully and deliciously slow. She was gentle and passionate. This time there was no rush to the finish line. "I could explore you for hours" she said in-between kisses. "Please do, my god. We have so much time to make up for" Ali responded. "Talk to me baby" Ash said. "I can't even think of anything dirty to say to you right now Ash." "No, no. I just wanna know you're ok" Ash corrected. "I'm beyond ok. Move down Ashlyn" she requested. "You said every inch." 

Ash let go of their locked hands and moved them to Ali's torso. Ali's hand ran through Ashlyn's hair as she moved in a straight line from the top of her chest to her belly button. Ali's hips thrusted up and Ashlyn removed her boy shorts with ease. They hit the ground. Ali grabbed a fistful of sheets in anticipation. She lost control of her words and let out "I'm so happy you're home" with a sigh of relief. "You are my home" Ashlyn replied as her head moved between Ali's legs. Again, she drew it out. Kisses from her knees to her inner thighs made Ali tingle for her. Ali had enough time to become sensationally wet. Ashlyn was dying just as much to taste her but she didn't want to rush a thing. She kissed just below her penn state tattoo and Ali started to breath heavier. "I love you" was the last thing she whispered before finally connecting a kiss to where Ali had waited for the entire night.. the entire week. Ali's mouth opened wide but not a sound came out until Ashlyn's tongue came out for a breath. "I love you too. Please don't stop." Even then, every move Ashlyn made was deliberate and slow. Occasionally she let out a moan of her own to let Ali know it was just as enjoyable for her. It continued until Ali climaxed... several times. 

Ali pulled Ashlyn's head back up to her. Ashlyn laid her head on Ali's chest. "Thank you baby that was... incredible. Would you like me to return the favor" with her eyes closed Ashlyn said "No babe it's alright that was my apology. Well... I might take you up on it in the morning" she looked up at Ali with a grin. Ali let out a laugh and said "breakfast of champions." "Seriously Al, I just want you to know everything is gonna work out the way it's supposed to. We haven't really talked about it that much but I know I'll get better just like I know you aren't done with the national team. There's so much in store for us. And when that finally is over.. we have a family to start. I want that more than anything soccer could ever give me. I'm so lucky to have you. To have us. Tonight made me remember that." "You're gonna make me cry again. I know. You're the only one who can make sense of things to me. I love that about you. I'm not worried." 

Ashlyn quickly fell asleep listening to Ali's heartbeat. Ali used her other unoccupied arm to pull a blanket up over them. The rain on the windows gave her a soundtrack to sleep to. They fell asleep in each other's arms and things were right again in their world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J. Cole - Foldin Clothes

Ali woke up with a sliver of sunshine sneaking through their bedroom curtains. Ashlyn's hand laid across her hips. She rolled over to see her favorite site of the day. She was overwhelmed by her every morning and today was especially fabulous since they had finally resolved their tension from the prior week. She couldn't help but smile. She softly picked up Ashlyn's hand from her hips and allowed Ashlyn to adjust her body. Ali slid up closer to Ashlyn so she could smell her and planted a series of kisses along her neck, noticing where she had left a hickey from the night before. 

"Goodmorning" she quietly said.   
"Hm" Ashlyn stirred as she weaved an arm behind Ali's head while keeping her eyes closed. 

Ali ran her hand down her abdomen and planted it on the bed on the opposite side where she laid. She got up on her knees and straddled Ashlyn's body on all fours. She didn't want to put her body weight on her just yet. She was trying to be as gentle as possible. She softly kissed Ashlyn's lips, who's hands moved to to Ali's sides, still keeping her eyes closed. 

"Hi gorgeous."   
"Your eyes are closed" Ali giggled.   
"I know you still look good" Ash said. She pried open one eye. "Yep, knew it." 

Ali kissed Ashlyn's shoulder and lowered her weight onto her. Ash opened her eyes and they stared into each other for a moment. Ali pushed her hips into Ashlyn and buried her face into her neck. 

"I love you so much" and Ashlyn moved her hands down her sides onto her ass.   
"And I love YOU" as she squeezed it. 

Ali popped up and gave her girlfriend a deep kiss then bit her lip. 

"Come on" she said as she popped up off the bed. Ashlyn shot up after her as if she had all the energy in the world.   
"You can't run away from me like that Krieger" as she caught up to Ali and picked her up.   
"Can't have a princess on her feet so early" as she carried her to the kitchen. Ali watched in amazement as her perfect lover made them breakfast. 

Ashlyn had a Sunday routine of playing Frank Sinatra and singing into the spatula. She put out her hand for Ali to dance with her. She pulled Ali in close to her body and spun her around. "I'm pretty good right?" she said. Ali nodded in awe, unable to speak as they slow danced in their kitchen for 15 seconds. She let Ali go and hit her on the butt with the spatula. 

"Babe!!" Ali squeaked.   
"Just marking whats mine, am I right?" Ash said. "Oh shit time to flip the egg!" She hopped back over to the stove and said "Ahhh I still got it." 

Ashlyn finished putting together their plates and brought them over to the countertop bar where they ate. "Miss Krieger" as Ashlyn took a dramatic bow and set down the plate. Ali pulled her in-between her legs as she sat on the barstool and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn. "Thank you" she said slowly looking up at Ashlyn. Ashlyn kissed her and whispered "You're very welcome." 

"Whats on the agenda today?" Ali asked.   
"I wanna get the pool up and running but we need to go buy a new filter. Other than that its good to go." Ash replied.   
"I don't know if my beach body is ready" Ali joked.   
"Well first, beach bodies are for BEACHES in which there are other people that I don't feel seeing swarm around you. So were having a POOOL day. But more importantly, your body" Ashlyn kissed Ali's hands "is magnificent any time of year."   
"Alright, alright, eat" Ali said pushing her off.   
"See you're already trying to have sex with me and its not even 10 am" Ash joked and winked. 

After breakfast they went to get dressed for their pool outing. "Look at how ridiculous this Umbro stuff is!" Ash said. "It's hideous!!"   
"Well.... yea they could use a new design team" Ali giggled.   
"Oh coming from miss Nike over here" Ash gently tackled Ali onto the bed.   
"Don't be jelly" Ali sassed.   
"Ohhhh wowwww" Ashlyn began to tickle Ali.   
"Babe stop!!!"   
"You wanna play hard ball, huh? Well then this is what you get Krieger." Ali managed to grab Ashlyn's face to pull her into a kiss and Ashlyn's hands immediately stopped tickling as she was consumed by the kiss.   
"Well played" Ash said.   
"A few tricks up my sleeve" Ali said biting her lip and rolling out from under Ashlyn.   
"Alright well let me just put on these ugly ass pants so I can make a nice chunk of change for Princess Krieger's ring fund."   
"As you should" Ali flipped her hair. 

In the pool store ran into fans. They loved the fans and taking pictures with them, although they were trying to go under the radar together today. 

"Sure well see that online in what 5 mins?" Ali said.   
"Probably less"   
"They know, whatever"   
"OOOOOOH, this unicorn float has your name allll over it" Ash said. "LGBTQ supportive as well"   
"Nope sorry I like boys" Ali teased.   
"Haha thats not what you said last night" as she looked left and right before grabbing Ali for a kiss behind pool nets. 

They finished up in the store and headed back to their house. Ashlyn opened the door for Ali then hopped into the driver's seat. "First things first, DJ Harris in the house." She hit the shuffle button on her iPhone. "Ohhhhh 'Rent Money' Future my BOY. This is my number one pre-game pump up song." 

"Oh god.." Ali said laughing at her. Ash started rapping the lyrics as she began to drive and Ali turned her head sideways in astonishment.   
"Your baby momma fucks me better when the rents due" Ash danced in her seat. Ali gave her a disapproving glare.   
"Ok.. Princess Krieger fucks me better when the rents due" she rapped laughing.   
"ASHLYN MICHELLE!!" Ali said with a wide open jaw.   
"Alright alright too much for a classy lady like yourself. Next...."   
"Tell me how you go from Future fucking his baby momma to John Mayer Your Body is a Wonderland"   
"Ali.... I'm a versatile chick, ok? And...the ladies love John Mayer. I mean back in my day... But now the only wonderland body I need is yours."   
"You are so corny."   
"OK fine moving on to the next... J. Cole 'Foldin Clothes' this is actually my jam. Great beat."   
"I wanna fold clothes for you, woke up this morning feelin like best version of me.. so happy I..walked in the living room and saw you all alone on the couch just nappin, I..."   
"Alright I like this" Ali said as she grabbed Ashlyn's free hand to hold in the car. Ashlyn turned and gave her a look of love. There was something special.. she couldn't quite figure out why, but she loved when Ali held her hand in the car. Their fingers weaved in and out of each others, Ali rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb.

When they got home Ashlyn fixed the filter with the new part and Ali made them lunch. Ashlyn of course could not find her bathing suits to save her life and was upstairs in the attic. Ali wasted no time and had already tested out the pool for a quick dip then got out to lay on a chair and catch some rays. She heard Ash come outside but could see her as the chair was facing the other way. 

"Babe I have no idea what I--" 

She stopped mid sentence when she saw the goddess glistening with drops of water rolling off her skin. She was in a black swim suit; a one piece, the kind that cuts a sharp, narrow V up the hips. Ali had the shoulders off to the side to avoid tan lines. 

"Holy fuck..." 

Ali lifted her sunglasses. "What babe.. you have no idea ??"   
"I have no idea what I was gonna even say" she said mesmerized by Ali. She laid on top of her on the chair.   
"Oh, hello. You're blocking my sun you know" Ashlyn kissed her wet skin.   
"Baby can I ask you something?" Ali tried to ask seductively but failed with a giggle.   
"Yes"   
"Why are you outside in your briefs and sports bra" she said giving her a quick kiss.   
"Oh! thats what I was gonna tell you before I got sidetracked" she said running a hand down behind Ali's ass.   
"I can't find any of my swim trunks so I figured fuck it I'll just go in like this"   
"I can't say I hate it" Ali said pushing onto that infamous spot at the top of Ashlyn's V.   
"Mmmh" Ash mumbled.   
"Test the water baby" Ali said nodding her head to the pool.   
"I can't leave you here unattended like this"   
"I'll be right there. Go on" she shooed Ash away. 

Ashlyn crinkled her nose in frustration. She dove into the water and came up shouting "Woaaah its cold. I'm gonna need to get out in 5"   
"It is not you big baby"  
"Listen I am a Florida girl. We like our water warm unlike you northern people" 

Ali laughed and sat up from the chair. She walked over to the steps of the pool and Ashlyn swam over sticking out a hand so her baby wouldn't slip and fall. Ashlyn watched every inch of Ali enter the water until she could grab her into her arms. Ali wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. she kissed her and softly hung onto her bottom lip with her teeth for an extra second. Ashlyn was thankful that she had to keep her hands on Ali's ass to hold her for there wasn't much of the swimsuit material that covered it. Ashlyn walked them over to the corner of the pool. Ali put one arm on the edge of the pool to support herself and the other around Ashlyn's neck. 

"Ali Krieger you got me feeling some type of way right now" Ash said and suddenly Ali felt the same way too. As Ashlyn kissed her and opened her mouth with her tongue, Ali felt her fingers slip under her swim suit and inside her. Ali took a deep inhale and exhaled Ashlyn's name into her neck. "You look so sexy in that" Ash said as she continued her rhythm. Ali took her other arm from Ash's neck because she needed the extra support from the other wall. "Still getting out in 5?" Ali panted "because your times up you know". "Oh were gonna be in here a little while"


	7. 3 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia Keys - Unthinkable (I'm Ready)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKHGjkbkbNo

Ali and Ash were sitting on the beach. It was almost 4 pm, their favorite time when the sun was still warm but not strong enough to burn your skin. People start to clear out and head home but they always stayed until the sun went down. Ali read a book while Ash slept on her stomach on the beach towel. They had sipped on beers throughout the day and were left with salt kissed skin and hair from the ocean breeze. 

Ali took a second to check Ashlyn's back and gently nudged her, "Ash you need some more sunscreen on your back. You're getting a little pink." Ashlyn stirred and stretched her arms. "Mmmm that nap was so good. Will you get it for me?" Ali was already squeezing the lotion into her hands and then started rubbing it on her back. 

"Thank you princess". Ash rolled over on her back. "I could stay here forever. This is a perfect day.   
"Me too." Ali put her hand on Ashlyn's stomach.   
"Whatcha reading" Ash asked.   
"Oh this book Kyle just finished. It's pretty good" 

She closed the book and flipped to lay on her stomach, propped on her elbows next to Ash. She closed the book and gazed at Ashlyn. A little grin came over as she said "Babe tell me a story." Ash rolled and laughed, "Ali you already know all the stories I have to tell you!!"   
"Sometimes you think of a new one!! I just like to learn more and more of you. And sometime I just like to hear the ones I already know" 

Ali kissed her nose but Ash signaled to come back (nose wasn't enough). 

"Alright what do you wanna hear" Ash said as she closed her eyes and soaked in the sun. Ali propped her head on her hand and elbow.   
"I don't knowwww.. maybe our story."   
Ash laughed and opened her eyes. "Baby you know that one the best!! Haha I don't get it"   
"Ash I just like when youuuu remind me of how it happened. The beginning." she said blushing. 

"Ok fine. Since its a beach day and we have endless time. Well....." Ash began. Ali smiled and settled into a comfortable position to listen as if she had never heard the story before. She paid attention to every move of Ashlyn's lips.

"We knew each other for some time, through soccer of course, but I had come out of some failing relationships and you still had some crazy idea in your head that you liked boys. Ahem, then insert myself with such charm and good looks and you had no idea what hit ya." 

"No I did not" Ali giggled. 

"Ha just kidding - you paid no attention to me at first. AT FIRST. And I would try to flirt with you and you were just like oh heheh polite and shit and just moved along with your day." 

"I didn't know you liked me like that!!!" Ali sqeaked. 

"Yeah whatever. Alright anyways... Fast forward to our twenties. So now we're like bffs right, just from the other gals on the team and all our training together etc. You tell me all about everything. We have little inside jokes. Your brother first starts to be obsessed with me obvi." Ash continued

"Accurate, accurate" Ali responded.

"And one night we're in the hotel and it's like 3 am and I can't sleep, so I go out to the vending machine thingy to get a water and I run into you. You're on your way to get ice cubes for under your eyes because you've been crying... Ugh this part breaks my heart baby" Ash says as she kisses Ali's hand. "And I'm like Ali hey what are you doing here.. you ok? And you try to play it off. And I'm like why do you just need two ice cubes in a plastic bag Ali...? And you were trying to pretend like you didn't want to tell me and I give you the look like Ali- you can't get this one past me so just say it. Then you start to cry saying how some guy you were tryna make it work with.. some douche that just wasn't nice to you and that's all I'm gonna say about him because he's not even worth the breath in my story. Anyways, were sitting on the floor in this like ice machine cove on the floor of the hotel, and I'm like Ali just leave this asshole. He doesn't even make an effort to see you and doesn't support your career. You could have anyone in the world that you wanted. And you say, well then the next problem is I don't want anyone.. somethings wrong with me. I just don't even have a draw to anyone. So I picked up your hand (kind of as a friend but wishing I wasn't) And I said Ali krieger- You are... the most kind hearted, hard working, beautiful, smart, mesmerizing, breath of fresh air, perfect girl to walk this earth. Who wouldn't want to be with you? You'll feel it when you feel it. And then we just sorta looked each other in the eyes and linked our fingers and pretended like that was totally normal for friends to do..."

"I really thought you were gonna kiss me then" Ali said as she linked hands with Ashlyn like she had described.

"Trust me, I wanted to, but I didn't want take advantage of you and I wasn't entirely sure how you would take it. I had to feel it out with that. So we talked a little more and then you said alright well it's getting late and tomorrow we still have our last day of camp. I asked if you wanted me to walk you back to your room. You nodded your head and finished wiping your tears. So we walked back to your room with your little ice cubes and then I started to say alright Alex- and you stopped and looked at me funny. And I said what. So you go oh nothing I just .. only my family calls me that so I'm not used to hearing it from you. And I said oh sorry it just kinda came out. I can just say Ali. And you said no, it's ok for you to call me that. And there was a twinkle in your eye and that's when I knew. That's when I knew I just maybe had a chance. I said you know where my room is. You have my number. If you need anything, it's just me and Pinoe. Then you said goodnight and I died when the door closed behind you. And I walked back to my room and was up the rest of the night thinking about you.

So next day we didn't really see each other because I was with the GK squad and whatnot. Then it was the last night at the hotel and I still can't sleep because I'm just thinking about you.. worrying about you.. thinking how I'd take care of you. So what do you know, it's 3 am and I'm like ugh 24 hours ago I was running into you at the ice machine. And I had this idea like well, just maybe, you never know... Fuck it. So I get up and I go down the hall holding my breath rounding the corner and there you fucking are. Standing at the ice machine and you are sorta caught off guard/started when I walk up. I was definitely just like cheesing to see you there. Like I can't even hide it. And I say hey what are you doing here again?. Are you ok? And you're like ohh no, no.. I just.. I'm fine. (Your eyes weren't puffy this time) and you're like I just needed to get a drink. And I said oh ok me too.. and then miss Krieger who's plan seemed ohhhh so smooth up until this point.. Well what do you know, but her alarm goes off on her phone. It was repeat snooze alarm that you had set for 3 am and forgot to turn off. It was now 3:05 am and going off again. You frantically shut it off but I saw what it was. And I smirk and say what was that? So you're like ohh uhh-- fumbling with your words, your hands, everything. So I just did it. I kissed you right there up against the wall in the ice machine cove. And I have never felt a wave of butterflies through my entire body like that moment. You were definitely nervous. But I knew you wanted it too. You just made me make the first move of course. But i remember feeling a weight lift out your shoulders. It was like you just unwound all this tension you had and exhaled it into me. It was incredible. Remember I moved my hands from your face to your waist pull you closer to me and what did you say?" Ash asked

"That I didn't know what I was doing there but that it felt good" Ali answered  
"Mhm and what did I say" Ash asked  
"That you didn't know either because you already had a full bottle water next to your bed.. but that you needed more"  
"Mhm and the rest is history. Day I kissed ali krieger ... Best day of my life."

Ali kissed Ashlyn as her head stayed on the beach towel. She crinkled her nose and said "I was SOOO nervous. My alarm! That's the only time I've ever fucked up like that!"  
"And I capitalized on it"  
"When you kissed me I knew I was in trouble... Your lips were the softest, most delicious things I'd ever felt. But I'm so happy you did baby"  
"Me too. Come here"

Ali laid her head on Ashlyn's chest and they cuddled on the beach for the rest of the afternoon until the sun went down.


	8. Breakfast of Champs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkness and Light - John Legend  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DEGFE1dM50

Ashlyn’s hands were wrapped around Ali’s hips and gently pulled them down so that she could delicately kiss Ali’s entrance. At first, she didn’t even use any tongue and Ali was still playfully resisting her from fully entering. As this continued, Ali was ready for more and lowered her hips onto Ashlyn’s lips. She felt her tongue finally enter her. “Woah..” she said as she closed her eyes and licked her tongue over her own lips. She could feel her heart start to race and her skin begin to flush with heat.

She began to lightly grind into Ashlyn’s face. Her arms extended out and grabbed onto the headboard to support herself. Ashlyn’s arms were under and around Ali’s thighs, and her tongue so deep into her girlfriend she could barely breathe. That was fine with her. What a view she had, she thought to herself. Ali’s flat stomach was flexed as she engaged her core. Her shoulders and triceps were defined while she held on to the bed. She took her hands off the headboard, closed her eyes and pulled back her hair eventually tying it up as she was sweating. She was so beautiful that words couldn't do it justice. Her Liebe tattoo was in the slightest bit of sunlight that poked through their curtains in the morning. Ash moved her hands back under Ali’s legs so that she could feel up her abdomen. Ashlyn tried to muffle out that she loved Ali. In response, Ali moved Ashlyn’s hands from her body and placed them behind her head so that each hand was on a vertical pole that was part of the bed. 

Ali knew Ashlyn had fantasies about this. Ali was usually more reserved this early in the morning, but she woke up with a unbearable desire to give her girlfriend a gift. She was so proud of her, each and every day, and she just wanted to show her. 

Ali was getting to the point where she couldn’t be gentle anymore. “Don’t you dare move your hands from where I put them” she said. Unable to speak, Ash just hummed back in agreement. Ali put her hands back on the top bar of the headboard where they were before so that she leaned over Ashlyn’s face and could control her movements better. She lifted herself just an inch off Ashlyn’s mouth and Ash sucked in a gulp of air. “Did you hear me?” 

“No movement” Ashlyn confirmed. Ali put her hips back on her girlfriends mouth and began to thrust her hips while making sure she wasn’t hurting Ashlyn. 

“Oh.. yes baby I like this”   
“Mmm” Ash replied.   
“I swear if there was a way that you could impregnate me right now: 1) you probably would be currently and 2) if not I would definitely be begging you to” 

Ali was more vocal than usual and Ashlyn was a fan of it, since she couldn’t really talk. Ali finished before she finally let Ashlyn breath again and hoped off her. 

“Wow.” Ash said.   
“1) damn that’s a workout 2) I fucking loved it and 3) …” she looked at her phone. “FUCK its 9 am” as she jumped up. They had practice at 9 am. “Ohhh my god. How did we seriously do that for an hour. We are in deep shit”  
“Whatever we just gotta run out now” Ash said.  
“Babe I am dripping in sweat and .. other things” 

Ash winked at her. “Ali we don’t have time for a shower”   
“Yea clearly I can’t shower with you or else we’ll skip practice all together!! Can you go just go get our stuff together and I’ll be right down”   
“Yes gorgeous” as Ash pecked her lips. 

Ali sighed as she tried to figure out where to start to get ready. She rinsed her body in the shower, threw her hair up in her bun and was downstairs in 5 mins. 

“That was record timing babe” Ash smacked her ass and grabbed the Mercedes keys as they ran out the door.   
“No time for coffee” Ali said with a sad face.   
“I got you baby.” Ash pulled out two to-go cups. Ali stopped all of the rushing movements for a split second and slowly kissed Ashlyn.   
“Thank you for being you.” 

They stumbled into practice and everyone laughed at them. Allie long walked over and said “Pookie you guys def just had sex” and Ash replied “Nooooo pookie why are you saying that?” Allie just glared at them both back and forth and said “You are never this awake in the morning and Kriegs forgot her mascara, aka you rushed, aka you fucked.” 

“Ohhhhhhhh” the rest of the team yelled in laughter.   
“OHMYGOD I need to go home to get mascara.” Ali shrieked  
“Here Al.” Christen Press handed her a bottle of Lancome. "Been in that situation" as she turned and winked at Tobin.   
“Wuuuut idk what youre saying Press.” Tobin said and Christen rolled her eyes.   
“Omg thank you my lifesaver” Ali ran to the locker room to put it on. 

Allie came back to Ash and mischievously asked “I’m right aren’t I?”   
Ash just started to shake her head laughing and turned red.   
“I KNEW IT HAHAHAH. Whatever pooks I’m glad you got some. Breakfast of Champs!!!” 

“Alright lets go people” Carli yelled as they all began laps


	9. Mixed Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth B - Mixed Feelings  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsPsXZEAHlM
> 
> This song tho......

Ashlyn sat out on the deck in the backyard overlooking the lake and watched the sunset. The sparkling reflection of the water put her at ease. She thought about her life now and how it was so different compared to other times before. She thought about her own personal journey, her journey with Ali, with soccer, with everything. 

Ashlyn had such depth to her personality, which was one of the reasons Ali fell in love with her so quickly. Ashlyn had been through a lot but she was never one to feel sorry for herself. She was always taking the hand that she was dealt and making the most out of the situation. She was a good person. She thought about the past every so often to reflect, remember where she came from, and always stay grounded.

She was so incredibly lucky to be in a loving, strong relationship with Ali, but that’s not to say it was always that way. It came with hardships. They weren’t perfect. They had some really rough patches at times, even breakups. Of course the rest of the world didn’t see that side of things, especially not now. Their fan base had recently exploded after the USWNT won the world cup, but their fans didn’t see the earlier part of their story. 

When Ali and Ashlyn first started dating, they were in Germany. Well, Ashlyn had decided to go to Germany to be with Ali, who was given an amazing opportunity. That selfless gesture, took them from being a hook up or a phase into a relationship. They decided to be excusive but they weren’t public with their relationship. Ali wasn’t ready to be open about it and in the public eye just yet. Ashlyn had been chasing her for so long, now finally having her, so she was ok with it. She could’ve never played soccer again because she was with Ali Krieger… the girl of her dreams. 

They lived together in the same house, but with other teammates. One of the only people who knew about their relationship was Ali’s brother Kyle, who was back home in the United States working on his own sobriety and starting a YouTube channel. Being abroad gave them a chance to “get away” and explore their relationship. As with any newly budding couple, they were still in their infatuation stage. They were in the stages of ripping off clothes and talking all night. Ashlyn would creep into Ali’s room in the middle of the night to sleep with Ali because her roommate often slept at her boyfriend’s apartment. Ash would get up at 6 am to go back to her bed, hoping her roommate didn’t notice she was gone all night. Ali would beg her to just stay in bed for one more minute, which always turned into 5. They had to be sneaky to have any intimate time with each other, but sometimes that’s what made it fun. They found themselves in outdoor showers, random rooms, and ironically, closets. Other times, it made it really hard. 

Living together in Germany was sometimes like living a romantic story. They were always getting coffee at little shops on the streets and in the bliss of exploring a new country together. They gave each other butterflies every day like it was the first time they met, the first time they kissed, the first time they said I love you. Their relationship continued on in the shadows of their everyday lives for a little over a year. At the end of the day, they were always introduced as the other’s friend or roommate or teammate, although it was sometimes obvious they were more than that. After a little while, it got frustrating for both of them and started taking a toll on them. Ashlyn wanted to be more than the friend and Ali wanted so badly to be able to show her off to the world, but couldn’t help the ball of fear in her stomach. They started fighting about it more and more.

“I don’t understand why we can’t just try telling people. Or even just being a couple out in public where people don’t even know us” Ashlyn said.  
“Because I’m not ready for that Ashlyn. I love us, but I’m not at the point to just commit to saying, ok this is it.”  
“Well its making things impossible. I have to hold your hand under tables. I can’t kiss you when I want. I can’t tell people to fuck off at bars”  
“Oh my god, Ashlyn stop it. You know I have no interest in other people right now”  
“Do I?”  
“That’s not fair. You can’t punish me because I haven’t been with a girl before. I never thought… I never planned on dating a girl. Or falling in love with you. You have dated girls before. But you can’t be mad at me for coming to terms with this slowly. I’m trying to wrap my head around what’s going on”  
“Ali we’ve been doing this a year. I just want you to be proud of me”  
“I am Ashlyn. But you have to trust me when were out at a bar and some guy walks up to me. He’s a guy. He doesn’t know were together but—“  
“That’s exactly my point. You’re MY girlfriend.”  
There was a silence  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that… like you belong to me. You don’t. I just… don’t know what to do.” Ashlyn said  
“I think maybe… we need a break” Ali said as she looked at the floor.  
“A break?! A fuckin break. Ok. I say I want to kiss you in public and you want a break.” Ashlyn said  
“I just think we have been fighting too much. Our friends are starting to suspect things.. that something is off between us. We fight like were dating”  
“Because we ARE dating Alex???”  
“But we aren’t out Ashlyn!! People are confused. Things are just getting too messy. When we’re out and drinking and start fighting people don’t understand. Our problems are bleeding into other areas and I don’t think that’s healthy. I’m not saying its over. If things bring us right back together again then we know… but are you happy like this?”  
“So you aren’t happy. That’s what you’re saying” Ashlyn stood up sarcastically cackling.  
“No I am happy with you. I love you, but we are on different pages, individually”

Ashlyn sighed.

“Ok, I mean if this is what you want then that’s what we’ll do”  
“No I don’t want this to be like that. This is two ways. I don’t want it to be just what I want. We can compromise… I mean, I still want to see you around and stuff. We live in the same house for Christ’s sake. I don’t want things to be weird for our friends”  
Ashlyn stood up explosively.  
“No absolutely not. I can’t just turn a switch and be friends with you. You want a break then we break. I mean, yea I have to see you from time to time. We do live in the same house but I’m upstairs and you’re down here. We really don’t have to see each other. I come down here because you call me to your bed. But I guess if I see you now I’ll just give you a friendly wave”  
“Ashlyn… please work with me. I’m trying to do what’s best for us, not hurt you. If we really want this to work long term… we have to save us”  
“I’m sorry.. for being a smartass but” She let out a sigh. “Ok so in all seriousness, were gonna do this?”  
“I think it would be for the best. I’m sorry”  
“Ok well… I guess if you change your mind you know how to find me”

Ashlyn picked up her keys and left. That was it. Ali watched her leave and began sobbing. She didn’t want to hurt Ashlyn. She loved her, but she wasn’t sure that she loved herself at the moment. She was confused with everything going on. She had only dated guys before and while Ashlyn seemed like the person that she waited her whole life for… she was still scared of being titled as gay. She didn’t know if she would potentially be attracted to a guy still. And the last thing she wanted to do was experiment on Ashlyn and wind up hurting her. 

When Ashlyn heard the term “break”, she thought a week maybe? A week and then Ali would be sure to miss her and climb into her bed like times before and say she was sorry and that she wanted nothing else but to be with her. That’s what happened before… but not this time. As much as Ali wanted to do that on the nights she cried in her bed alone, she knew she couldn’t take advantage of Ashlyn’s love. And so they distanced themselves. On the occasion when they would run into each other, it would be an awkward phase of being paralyzed by the sight of the other and then painful small talk. 

A month or so later Ashlyn moved out of that house with some other teammates. Ali found out from one of the other girls and she felt knots in her stomach. Ashlyn didn’t have the same contract agreement that Ali had in Germany. She was free to go at any time, in which she did. She still stayed in Germany but was playing for other smaller leagues. 

Ashlyn tried dating other girls in Germany but she was lonelier than ever. She had supermodels hanging on her left and right but no matter how pretty they were or how many nights she took them home with her, she couldn’t fall in love with them. She thought about that last conversation she had with Ali so often. She thought about how she probably should’ve said this or that differently. She missed Ali but didn’t want to admit it, even to herself. 

The truth was she was unhappy and it was seeping into every aspect of her life. She wasn’t training as hard, performing as well, or being her light and fun self. One of her coaches approached her.

“Ashlyn, hey can I chat with you for a second”  
“Yea sure coach, what’s up”  
“That’s actually what I’ve been meaning to ask you. Everything ok? You haven’t been yourself lately. Coming into practice late, calling out sick for games, not in the same physical shape you were before. What’s going on?”  
“I’m sorry coach I.. just a lot is happening right now” Ashlyn could barely get out words  
“Ashlyn… I get the sense that something bigger is going on. You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want, but I think that this is just a game… you need to take care of yourself and whatever else is going on. Football will always be here”  
“I mean what are you suggesting?”  
“I’m suggesting that you do what you need to do. Maybe some time home would be good”

Ashlyn called her brother Chris later that night. She said she was thinking of coming back to Florida to “re-group.” Chris was also one of the very few people who knew about Ali and he immediately asked if this was related to her. Ashlyn explained that they had broken up, or “taken a break” as Ali put it.

“Ash I had no idea. I’m so sorry”  
“Its fine Chris that’s over and done with now. I think I just need to come home. I don’t’ want to be here anymore”  
“Well, I won’t object to you coming home because I miss you but… Ash… I think that coming back to Florida isn’t gonna solve your issues”  
“Chris please don’t me sound this pathetic”  
“Ash its not pathetic… that’s exactly what’s wrong with the way you’re thinking about this. You love her don’t you”  
“I don’t know”  
“Maybe that’s what you need to figure out. I’m not telling you what to do, but as your big brother I think that you should just hear me out. Think about it. And I mean really fucking thing about it. And if you decide you love that girl… you go after her. Don’t let her go before its too late Ashlyn.”  
“I know I know… alright Chris I’m exhausted. I love you. Thank you”  
“Hey… I’m always here baby sis. I love you”

Ashlyn went home and laid in her bed thinking like Chris told her to. She felt one way for a minute then another way the next minute. Her head was going in circles. She scrolled through twitter on her phone. She decided to take a look at Ali’s page… something she hadn’t done in months. She had unfollowed her on all social media to take away some of the pain of seeing where and what she was doing. Ashlyn was dumbfounded to see that Ali had retweeted something from the Washington Spirit that they were excited to welcome Ali for the upcoming NWSL season. A rush of regret pulsed through Ashlyn and almost brought her to tears. “Fuck!!!” she yelled out. Ali was going home, with or without Ashlyn. She let about 500 different thoughts run through her head but eventually decided to throw on her sneakers drive over to her old house that she used to share with Ali. 

Some of her old housemates greeted her at the door, happy to see her but confused as to why she was there unannounced and so frantic. 

“Hey where’s Ali, I need to talk to her” Ash blurted out.  
“Ash she left. A week ago. Back to the states to play for the NWSL. Didn’t you hear that?”  
“What…..”  
“Yeah she’s done here. I’m surprised you didn’t know. Things have been off with you guys or what??”  
“fuck I’m sorry listen I gotta go”

Just like that Ash called her coach and said she was taking his advice to go home. The possibility of Ali being an ocean apart from her made her realize she really couldn’t live without her. At the very least, she needed to talk to her. She wasn’t sure what Ali’s feelings about the situation were anymore. At this rate, Ali could’ve moved on and found a guy or another girl and was totally over Ashlyn. It’s funny how sometimes you really don’t realize what you lost until its gone. No more pretending to be gone… one day it just is. Ashlyn threw her stuff in suitcases. Whatever didn’t fit, she just left in the apartment. 

That night she was on her way to the airport to go home. She had no idea how to even find Ali once she got there. Besides one person… the closest to Ali that she could thing of. She sent a text saying:

“Kyle – its Ashlyn. Listen I know this sounds ridiculous and crazy. Well I’m sure you are up to date on what’s gone on with me and your sister but I really need your help. Do you have any idea where she is staying? I had no idea she was going home to the states. When I found out tonight I realized I can’t live without that girl. I have to talk to her. I know you probably are skeptical of me at this point but know that I love her and I just… I need to do this. Please anyway you can help… if you want to”  
“Hello gorgeous. Yes I’ve heard all the craziness but… I like you and I know you care for my sister. She just got an apartment in DC. I can send you the address. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t trust you Ashlyn, but that’s also my baby sister so don’t mess this up. ”  
“I promise if she will speak to me.. I won’t mess it up. I’ll never spend another day without her. I’m so sorry. Thank you so much Kyle”  
“Good luck and … I love you guys. I think you are truly meant to be together”

And with that Ashlyn was on a $2,400 last minute flight from Germany to DC. By the time Ashlyn had gotten through the airport and actually out to DC itself, she had been up for almost 24 hours from before when she first learned Ali had left. She took a cab to take her to the address Kyle had given her. She had finally reached the address. Another rush of emotions ran through her head as she thought how the fuck did all this happen in the past day? Here she was standing on the American doorsteps of Ali Krieger with nothing to lose (well, everything to lose, but she was willing to risk it). 

Ashlyn stared at the door for a second and then found the courage to knock. The time from her knock to the door opening seemed like a lifetime but sure enough Ali opened the door. Ali jumped with a look of complete shock on her face. 

“Ashlyn…. What are you doing here”  
“Hi… I… I came home”  
“What? When did you come home”  
“I just got off the plane”  
“How did you find me? Who told you I was here”  
“Kyle… listen Al—“  
“What is going on I am so confused”  
“Ali… I need to talk to you. I saw that you left to come home.. and well I had been thinking of it.. my coaches thought it might be good because I haven’t been playing so well and..” Ashlyn rambled and couldn’t get out complete thoughts. Ali stopped her.  
“Do you want to come inside. It’s cold out.”  
“No no I.. I mean only if you want—“  
“Ashlyn” Ali pushed the door open for her and she walked inside. “I’m sorry its kind of a mess. As you know I just got here”  
“Its fine Ali, I’m sorry to be catching you off guard like this”

Ali sat on the one couch she had in a bare room. There was a glass of red wine on the single coffee table with a book next to it. They each sat on the couch. Ashlyn collected herself

“So how are you?”  
“Well, um, I’m ok you know? Big changes and such with the NWSL. I’m excited to be home. And yourself?”  
“Um, I’ve been better. A little exhausted. I decided to leave Germany on a whim.”  
“Yea so, back to this. How.. why..?”  
“Why did you leave without telling me?” Ashlyn stared into Ali’s eyes.  
“Ash… we haven’t spoken in months. You left our house without saying anything to me. Was I supposed to call you and say hey I’m leaving Germany?”  
“How did a break turn into this? I thought.. I don’t know”  
“We needed more than 3 days to try to fix.. that, Ashlyn”  
“Don’t make it sound so past tensed. I… I was waiting for you”  
“You don’t think I wanted to take it back? Of course I did. But I was asking people how you were doing and—“  
“You were?”  
“Yes… of course. And word on the street was you had a new girl every day. Or every night I should say”  
“I didn’t want them Ali. I mean yea sure I tried to get over you. They were nothing. I felt nothing with them. Emotionless. I actually.. feel bad for them because they wanted things I couldn’t give them. But I was only doing it because I thought that’s what you wanted me to do. Didn’t you see other people? Guys… girls… I don’t know”  
“No… I didn’t. I couldn’t. I know you think that I wasn’t emotionally invested in us like you. Or that this break wasn’t going to kill me. I wasn’t doing it to just do it… because I was ‘tired’ of working on our relationship. I killed me Ashlyn. I thought about you every single second of every single day we were apart. And then I thought you were over me and already on to some new girl. My plan to save us had backfired and failed us”

Ashlyn started to feel anxiety sweep through her. She was fighting back the urge to cry.  
“No, no, no. Alex.. I didn’t, I didn’t know. I thought you.. It wasn’t real and—“  
“Ash..” Ali grabbed her hand. “Its ok, its me. Calm down, talk to me.”

The touch of Ali immediately calmed Ashlyn.

“Alex…..I made a huge mistake. I should’ve never left like I did that day even if that’s what you wanted. I was angry but.. that’s because I was hurt. Its not an excuse but, I loved you. I love you. I still love you. I can’t seem to shake you. I have tried to move on, but I’m a wreck. I need you. I would.. I will do anything for you. If you want to take 1000 years to be comfortable with this then I’ll wait. Baby.. I” 

She picked up Ali’s hand and kissed it. Ali shed a heavy tear down her face.

“I know we haven’t had the easiest ride but… I would rather be in our crazy kind of love than any other kind. I live for the highs even if they come with lows. I can’t be with someone I am just compatible with. I need someone who gives me that fire burning inside of me. I don’t know what the future holds. Shit, I don’t even know what I’m going to be doing tomorrow, but I do know that I want it to be with you. I want every tomorrow to be with you.”

Ali leaned into Ashlyn to hug her. She buried her tears into Ashlyn’s neck and Ash wrapped her arms around her. It was a feeling they had both craved for months. Somehow, after all this time they still felt like home to one another

“I am so happy you’re here. I want you. I want to be together. I want to tell people. I just needed to come to terms with it. I haven’t thought about anyone but you since the last day I saw you.” Ali pulled her head up and looked into Ashlyn’s warm eyes. “I’m still in love with you”

A tear dropped down Ashlyn’s face in return and Ali knew it was something that never happened. Ashlyn wiped her eye and took her thumbs to wipe Ali’s eyes. It brought her face so close to Ali’s lips. She could almost taste them. The were pulled closer and closer and Ashlyn whispered “Me too.” She gently closed her eyes and met Ali’s lips. Ali automatically responded cupping Ashlyn’s face in her hands as she continued to kiss her. Ashlyn’s hands on Ali’s waist gently pushed her back on the couch as she remembered the wave of emotions that pulsed through her heart as she kissed Ali. They stayed on that couch kissing the entire night. 

“Baby… stay with me” Ali asked  
“I’m not going anywhere”

 

Ashlyn sat on the deck with her eyes closed thinking about what that night felt like until she felt Ali’s hand on her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful out here. What are you doing baby?”  
Ash put her hand on Ali’s and looked up at her holding a glass of wine  
“Nothing, just thinking”  
Ali put down her wine glass and walked around to the front of Ashlyn, not letting go of her hand. She said on her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
“Are you thinking too much” she kissed Ashlyn’s forhead.  
“No, I’m ok, I just am thinking how lucky I am… we are”  
“I know baby. So lucky”  
Ali kissed Ashlyn’s lips and rubbed her ear lobe with her other hand.

They stayed outside watching the sunset over the lake until the sun was completely down. They weren’t a fairytale love, nor did they want to be, but their existence burned at the core of one another. Sometimes you can’t explain why things happen. All that’s left is to respond. Somehow, by some grace of whoever it may be that controls fate, they were brought together, not once but a second time, and there was no way there were ever letting that go.


	10. Chinese Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drake - Too Much  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPwCd9vjO6E

Ashlyn was laying in their bed still at 1pm on Sunday, watching a show she had been binging on the past 2 weeks. Ali was in the walk-in closet trying different outfits for her meet and greet later that afternoon. 

"Black shirt?" Ali asked as she walked out of the closet to show Ash. "Orrrr" she pulled off her shirt as she walked back into the closet and came back out with a grey shirt. "Grey shirt?"

Ashlyn eyed her girlfriend up and down a few times. "Get over here, legs" she said as she stuck out her hand.

Ali walked over put her hand in Ashlyn's. Ash pulled her onto the bed and on top of her. She gave her a passionate kiss her while running both hands underneath her hair. "How am I supposed to let you out lookin this good?" She slid both hands down Ali's sides and grabbed her ass.

"I wish I could stay with you" Ali said as she got lost in Ashlyn's eyes. She brushed Ash's hair out of her face. She loved that Ashlyn always did her hair because her new style looked so good on her, but one her secret favorite things was when Ash would just let it air dry wavy like she used to when it was long. She wouldn't ever leave the house like that but Ali liked to just see her in her most relaxed and natural state. Ali loved to see her comfortable.

"Is my hair a mess?" Ash asked.  
"No I like it"  
"You do??" Ash said squinting her eyes  
"Mhm. I think it's cute" she answered kissing Ashlyn's nose.  
"Don't go. Sunday's are for beds and TV"  
"And sex"  
"Well yea, but we're efficient and crossed that one off already"

Ash squeezed Ali's ass which made her grind into her hips with one deliberate move.

"You might not be watching very much of your show if I stay"  
"Thats why they make rewind buttons baby" Ash whispered into Ali's ear and kissed her jaw. "Hey!"  
"What"  
"Do you have your shoes on?!!" Ash tried to pick her head up to see Ali's feet  
"No" Ali said giggling  
"Yes you do!! Baby what did I tell you! No shoes on the bed!"  
"You pulled me on here!"  
"Maybe stop being so pretty then. No... don't. I like having a hot ass trophy wife"  
Ali was in mid kiss along the sensitive skin of Ashlyn's neck when she heard that and instinctively bit her.  
"OWW!!"  
"Trophy wife my ass." Ali picked her head up and looked at Ashlyn's neck. "Ohh.. sorry baby I didn't mean to do it that hard" as she gently kissed the spot she just bit.  
"And I'm just kidding. Look at my wife bringing home the bacon on a Sunday." Ash poked her head around to see the TV after she heard gunshots coming from her show. "NOOOO. OMG they just killed my favorite character!!!" 

She put her hands over her eyes and laid back on the pillow. Ali turned over and looked at the TV. 

"What show is this? People are always getting shot"  
"The Wire, Ali. It's an early 2000's classic. About the Baltimore police and drug dealers."  
"Never heard of it"  
"What?! Princess we have got to get you to toughen up on the streets a lil bit"  
"I am tough. Look at your neck. I'm ruthless. Well always, finish it up soon so we can finally start the new Orange season. I'm dying I can't wait anymore"  
"Alright alright" Ash said rolling her eyes. "I know you've missed your TV wife Alex"  
"Ugh Alex Vausse. Yuuum"  
"Getttt the fuck outta here" Ash started to push Ali off of her.  
"Ohhhh stop it" Ali started to kiss Ashlyn and slid a hand down her shorts, which made Ashlyn's muscles tighten with the unexpected plunge. "You're my favorite" as she slowly pulled her hand out not breaking eye contact with Ashlyn.   
"Oh god.. Please, please don't go. Reschedule" Ashlyn's hands began to wander.  
"I can't, you know that. The fans, baby. This is important to them." 

Ali started to pull her body off of Ash. She pulled up her t-shirt just a little bit to kiss her stomach.

"I'll be back soon enough. And I will meet you right back in this very spot"  
"Fineeee. What do you wanna do for dinner, go out?"  
"Whatever, doesn't matter to me. We can just lay low if you want."  
Ashlyn's eyes lit up as she thought of an idea.  
"Oh goodness, what" Ali smiled  
"Chinese in bed!!!" Ash yelled with excitement.  
"Ok, but only because its Sunday"  
"YESSSSS!!!" Ash stuck her arms up.  
"I'll pick it up on the way home. However I just want to point out... you won't let me put my brand new, never-touched-the-outside-ground sneakers, the slightest bit on the bed, but will eat a full on Chinese buffet in bed."  
"Ali, it is the oneeeee exception. I only eat one thing in bed... Well... two things" she giggled and winked at Ali. It took her a second to get the joke but eventually she got it.  
"You are so bad" she said shaking her head  
"I love youuuuuu princess."  
"Love you too baby. See you in a bit" Ali said blowing her a kiss goodbye.

Ali came back in a few hours with Chinese food in hand, as promised. 

"I see you haven't moved much" Ali said with her arms full with bags. Ash immediately jumped up to help her.  
"Hi gorgeous. How was it"  
"Good! One sec let me change I need to get this stuff off."  
"Be my guest" Ash said as she started to poke through the brown bag to see what Ali picked up.  
"Egg rolls... So fire" she said to herself as she pulled her phone out to snapchat it  
"So anyway" Ali appeared out of the closet with one of Ashlyn's light blue UNC t-shirts on as she finished pulling off her shorts  
"Ooooh. What. A. Sight." Ash said as she snapped a picture of Ali instead and made the caption "PSU??? Nah.. get a girl who will convert #heels" and sent it to Tobin and Kyle  
"Did you just snap me!!!" Ali tried to run over to Ash to catch her before sending it. "Let me see! No more chinese food for you"  
"No... well just to Tobs and Kyle"  
"You little..." Ali tried to wrestle Ash onto the bed but Ash just scooped her up so she couldn't.  
"Nice try babe. Oh they answered!"

Tobin replied with a picture of her holding up the #1 sign with her index finger with the caption "HEEEEEEELS". It was followed by a video of herself talking to the camera saying "But those Stanford girls are high maintenance. Onlyyyy can wear Stanford" rolling her eyes and flipping the screen on to Christen Press in a Stanford v-neck.

"Hahah aw she is so cute" Ali said. "Oh lord here we go.. open Kyles"  
It was a video of him with the flower filter in his hair saying "My eyes... Ashlyn what are you doing sending me my sister in her undies!! But on another note I am looking flawless in this filter so.. ok bye babies xo"  
"Hahaha you Krigers are crazy"  
"Zip it. Wait Ash, so anyway, I was starting to tell you about this Q&A I had" they sat in bed and started to eat right out of the box, sharing with each other. "So one of the questions was about DC or something and I was like ehhh DC is my home but also V last year so.. goodbye mmk?"  
"Hahah oh god, what else"  
"Remember that ball I had you sign earlier to take? Someone was asking about it and I kinda slipped and called it a Krashlyn ball"  
Ash started cracking up "Babe.... you actually used that internet fangirl word??? Wowww.. I can't with you"  
"Lol I know... whoops! But the best was someone asked about who I've gotten closest with on the team. And I just laugh in my head thinking well Ashlyn harris is waiting in my bed for me to come home so she can eat Chinese food followed by myself as desert... but I'll go ahead and say Alanna and Marta" she giggled  
"True True" she jokingly brushed dirt off her shoulder.  
"And that was it. OH and the cutest baby of all time. Like, 'I wanted to steal her' cute"  
"Babies love you." Ash reached out for Ali's trash so she could put it on the ground for her. "You want a baby?"  
"Yes I do. I want baby Harris' running around"  
Ash slid herself on top of Ali and began to feel up and under that UNC t-shirt of hers  
"And I want little perfect baby Kriegers so lets see what we can do about this"


	11. Why Don't You Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay-Z - 4:44 (the song)

Ashlyn had been out in New York City following some meetings she had with the Umbro team. She spent a few days there to cover several meetings and caught up with friends in the city. Ali was back home in Florida practicing with the Pride and was on the road for games. Ashlyn's days were jam packed with productive meetings with the team. She was always working so hard, so she allowed herself to go out for the last night with a few friends. Out at the bars, fans noticed her and asked for pictures. They were mostly girls, of course, swooning over her. They asked for pictures and the chance to take a shot or two. Ashlyn was polite and was there to have a good time, so she rarely turned them down. Ashlyn had let her partying days go for the most part. She was settled down now, and wasn't 23 anymore, but once in a while she could let loose. 

The next day, Ali scrolled through her instagram and saw a picture that Ashlyn's friend had posted with unfamiliar faces of some girls. Under the comments she happened to see a girl comment "Thank you for an amazing night @AshlynHarris24 ;)" While this kind of stuff happened all the time (and most times fans were genuinely being nice), it still bothered Ali. She knew it was a part of being and dating another professional athlete, especially one as good looking as her, but she couldn't help feeling jealously every now and then. However, what really set her over the edge was the comment below the girl. Some troll on the internet commented "^^^ Ashlyn Harris left the bar with this fan girl. She cheats on Krieger." Ali was always so hurt by this. Who were you to believe: the internet or her girlfriend? What if it was true? Or was this just another negative person trying to tear down their relationship? Ali's mind started racing a mile a minute. She tried to look at the girl's instagram: it was public. There was a picture of her and Ashlyn at the bar saying "My babe". Ali looked at the rest of her pictures: skinny, pretty, blue eyed, tan blonde. She was definitely younger than them. Ali felt a surge of anger and sadness. She didn't know whether to cry or scream. 

Ali called Ashlyn. There was no other way to stop her imagination than to talk to Ashlyn.

"Hey you! Did you see I called last night" Ashlyn answered.  
"Hi" Ali said back unenthusiastically.  
"What's wrong Al. Aren't you excited to see me tonight?"  
"I don't know. Don't you want to stay in New York another night?"  
"Uhh.. No?? I want to come home to you? What's going on"  
"I'm not sure Ashlyn, you tell me."  
"Ali what are you talking about. Use your words"  
"Who is that girl Ashlyn? Plastering pictures of herself drooling all over you"  
"Ali.... can we not do this? I don't even know who you're talking about. We see fans everywhere we go. You know this"  
"Don't lie to me. Don't play dumb. You just make it easier to not believe you"  
"I'm not getting into this right now. I'm on my way to the airport. I'll be home in a few hours and we can talk about it"  
"Don't bother"

Ali hung up. Ashlyn pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. She was looking so forward to going home and now it was going to be a fight. She put her headphones on and tried to not think about it and stress herself out. She thought about texting Ali but she didn't have the energy to then start a text war. She understood where Ali was coming from. She did the same thing too. A relationship in the public eye was hard. Ash was always getting jealous of guys who were trying to pick up Ali, especially with her inability to outwardly punch them in the face when they did so. 

Ali tried to go on a run to clear her head, but it didn't help. She would up just being winded even sooner than usual. She wanted to scream. She wanted to believe Ashlyn but what if... she saw those pictures and the way the girl had her arm around her girlfriends waist. And then a confirmation from another person? She felt her eyes well up and this was one of the times she wished they could have a normal relationship.

Ashlyn got home that night, dropped her bags at the door and immediately went to their bedroom. 

"Can we talk about this please?"  
"I have nothing to say to you"  
"Ali, what do you think I did?? Can you even show me what you're talking about"  
"Oh great so there's more that I don't even know about?"  
"Baby, show me"  
"don't call me that." Ali picked up her phone and showed Ashlyn the picture. "Who is this? Why is she all over you calling you 'babe'. And who the fuck is this confirming that you cheat on me"  
"Ali jesus christ that is some fan. She asked to take a picture, bought us ALL a shot and thats it"  
"She bought you a fucking shot and you took it???"  
"It's not that big of a deal Ali, she is a god damn fan of the club. I can't just be a dick because she's a young, attractive girl."  
Ali started to laugh "Oh...FUCK you"  
"Alex, I didn't fucking do anything with her" Ash walked over to grab Ali's hands but she pulled away.   
"No" Ali said. A tear fell from her eye. "Just go away"  
"Ok, fine. I don't know what else to do"

Ash went out to sleep on the couch. They both stared at the picture and the comment as they tried to go to sleep. The next 2 days they avoided each other. They were on different schedules, especially with Ashlyn being hurt. Ashlyn went home to visit her parents and brother for a day. Ali was somehow mad that she wasn't in the house anymore. It frustrated her that she wanted Ashlyn there still, but she wanted to be mad at her, but she missed her. She started to wonder if maybe it actually all was just made up. Did she overreact? Was Ashlyn telling the truth? Who was this random man on the internet trying to sabotage their relationship with nothing else to do? She just didn't know.

Ali laid in their bed, on her side, the right side and read her book. She remembered that Kelly O'Hara was out with them that night since she was close by in New Jersey. Ali felt bad bothering her but she needed some sort of answer and Kelly was her friend who would help her with anything. Ali texted Kelly a long paragraph explaining the situation and finally ending it asking if Ashlyn did anything with this girl. She waited a minute staring at her phone hoping for a response. She heard the front door and knew Ashlyn was home. Her heart hurt again. She was surprised to hear Ashlyn walk towards their room. She had been sleeping on the couch and showeringing in the guest bathroom for the past 2 days and it was like torture. Ashlyn walked in but didn't make eye contact with Ali. She went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Again, Ali felt like she wanted to go get in with her right at that moment, but she was also too stubborn. She had already pleaded her case with Ashlyn and couldn't go back on it now. But why was Ashlyn even in their bathroom?

The truth was that Ashlyn went in their bathroom because 1) she was tired of using the guest when all her stuff was here and 2) she knew this whole thing was ridiculous and didn't want to keep avoiding Ali making this fabricated story more believable. Ash was somewhat hurt, somewhat mad, that Ali didn't believe her, but she too missed Ali. She hadn't seen her for a few days and then with all this? It was about to be the 4th of July in which they had plans together. She ran her hands through her hair and let the water flush down her face and the rest of her tattooed body. She got out of the shower and ruffled her hair to dry in a towel and threw on her black robe. She had both her hands on sink as she looked at herself in the mirror. At that moment she impulsively walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. It all happened so quickly but Ali sensed her coming right for her and looked up over her glasses. Her heart skipped a beat to see Ashlyn. Ash climbed onto the bed, took Ali's book from her hands and set it on the nightstand and laid her body of top of her. Without saying a word she gently put a hand behind Ali's neck and kissed her on the lips. Ali's eyes closed and she let the endorphins wave through her body. Ashlyn moved from her lips and allowed their eyes to connect. She looked from Ali's eyes to her lips, back and forth a few times and kissed her one more time before she moved to her neck. She knew things would be ok when she felt Ali's hand move to the back of her head and into her wet hair, encouraging her that she wanted this. As Ashlyn went to untie her robe she passed her hand down between Ali's legs and could feel how wet she already was even through her underwear. Ashlyn continued to kiss Ali's jawline and whispered in her ear to take them off. Her shirt was already half way off at this point. Ashlyn reached into a drawer next to their bed and pulled out Ali's favorite toy. Ali watched her put it on as she obediently removed her underwear. Her eyes were filled with amazement and this artistic body in front of her. She watched the muscles of her neck draw a line to her collarbone as she turned her head, the inside line of her biceps, the definition of her obliques, the strength of her shoulders, the vein that ran from her elbows to her wrists, the roughness of her hands. She was so mesmerizing, Ali still couldn't get out words. Ash resumed her position kissing Ali's neck, and every time Ali felt her tongue grace the sensitive skin of her neck, goosebumps shot down her arms and legs. 

Ashlyn ended the silence by whispering into her ear "Why don't you trust me?" as she continued to work her tongue to Ali's ear. The strap-on teased Ali's entrance and she put her hands around Ashlyn's ribs to urge her to move just a little bit further. "I do" Ali responded. "Say it again" Ashlyn said as she kept her face in Ali's neck. She moved inside of Ali. She propped herself up, hovering over Ali's body, still inside her but not moving, and waited for her to open her eyes to meet hers. Ali opened her eyes and stared Ashlyn directly in her own. "I trust you... I trust you... Ashlyn I trust you. I'm sorry" Ash kissed her and Ali moved one hand to the back of her neck while keeping the other on her ribs. She looked down to see Ashlyn's hips connected to her own as she started to move slowly in and outside of her. "I trust you baby. I... I overreact..." "Shhh" Ash responded through another kiss. Ash still supported herself with her arms locked and triceps flexed. Ali's eyes began to close again, her body in a state of bliss, but she opened them to hear Ashlyn say "I didn't do anything with her. It was a fan picture I swear. I would never Al...I love you." She kissed Ali again and began to make her movements more forceful. 

"I love you. I.. I'm fucking crazy about you. You have to.."   
"I love you.. too. I'm so... sorry. You didn't.. deserve this" she got out in broken sentences, both hands cupping Ashlyn's face.   
"What do you want baby? Tell me"   
"Slow. I want slower again. I want this to last hours." 

Ashlyn thrusted once more all the way inside Ali. Ali lightly kissed her throat and could taste the subtle saltiness of Ashlyn's sweat. 

"God I missed you"   
"It feels so good hearing you say that" Ash dripped the words out of her mouth. Ali's senses were overloaded having Ashlyn inside of her and also still able to kiss her body. She dug her nails into Ashlyn's back and ran her tongue along Ashlyn's traps, gently biting her shoulder. 

"Oh my god" Ash let out.   
"Baby..."   
"Yea"   
"Faster, I'm ready." 

Ashlyn had already started to speed her movements before Ali could even finish her sentence. "Make me come." 

That she did.

Afterwards, they laid in bed, fingers intertwined on one hand, heads propped up by the other hand to look each other in the eye as they talked. They worked out the differences. Every couple has them. They went to sleep in the early hours of the morning, bodies cuddled and intertwined. In the morning Ali looked at her phone to see that Kelly had answered at 10pm saying, "OMG No Al! That girl was handsy but Ash literally looked at her and said 'Thanks for this shot, and a picture i can do. But then I gotta get headed home. I have a lady I need to check up on.' She's head over heels for you woman! You are a lucky gal. Hope everything ok xoxo". She rolled over to Ashlyn and held a kiss to her lips for a long 10 seconds. "I'm sorry again baby"   
"Its ok, no more of that talk"

5 minutes later, when they were getting dressed, getting ready to go celebrate the 4th of July Ash asked, "Why do you have your world cup jersey baby?"  
"I was gonna wear it today. Thats like pretty USA, don't you think?"  
"Yea" Ash said as she got swept up by Ali's beauty. "I wanna wear it"  
"My jersey?"  
"Yea" Ash picked up the jersey. Ali started to look at Ashlyn in the same way, mesmerized by her. Ash put the jersey on over hear head and a hat on top. "What do you think? "Ali walked over to her. Their hands locked until Ash picked Ali up, holding her at her ass, and Ali's legs wrapped around her torso. Ali spun Ashlyn's hat backwards so that she could kiss her. Ashlyn's head tilted up towards Ali and Ali's hair fell down to the sides of their faces.   
"I love that on you"  
"I love you on me too"


	12. Hold It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kendrick Lamar - LOVE.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKETG0I-8xc

Ali was tired, disappointed in the teams performance yet again, and just wanted to be home. She sat in the airport with her headphones on and feet up on her luggage while she waited to board her flight. Some of her other teammates were together goofing around and playing games, but suddenly her face cracked a smile when her favorite person called.

"Hi baby!" Ash said with her cheerful voice.  
"Ugh, hi. It feels so good to hear your voice"  
"How are you my love?"  
"I'm ok. Just sitting in the terminal waiting to board."  
"Yes come home to me. I'm very bored and I miss you."  
"You're the only person I want to be around right now. So what are you thoughts from today" Ali stood up to walk to a corner of the airport where she could have privacy.  
"Wellll.. nothing that you don't already know. Silly mistakes costing us and the good work thats being done."  
"I know.."  
"We can talk about that later though. Let's talk about YOU. What time should I pick ya up?"  
"I don't know probably 9, 9:30?"  
"ok I'll be there. You hungry? I can whip something up for you"  
"No its ok babe thank you. I just ate. Do you wanna know what I DO want?"  
"What"  
"For you to cuddle me on this plane"  
"Ugh, baby... don't say that to me! You're killing me. You sound like you need a hug"  
"Pleaseeee Ashlyn" Ali quietly whimpered into the phone.   
"Princess.. I will cuddle you up all night."  
"We finally live together and now you can't come to the away games with me. Is there a curse on us or something?? I need you all times, don't the gods know that"  
"Soon my little angel. Did you get to see your friends?"  
"Yea, it was good. I miss them so much but it was just a short hi and bye. They asked about you"  
"We should just fly them down for a weekend or something and they can come to a game in Orlando"  
"Yea actually, that would be really nice"  
"Did you see dickhead Jim Gabarra"  
"Ashlyn..." Ali said disapprovingly  
"What? He is"  
"It is what it is. I'd rather be able to say that I'm the adult in the situation, even if he isn't"  
"See this is why I gotta keep you around. I don't think you have a mean bone in your body"  
"I just.. i don't know. Anyways yea of course I saw him. I said hi, wished him the best of luck, nothing crazy."  
"Baby why are you so perfect."  
"Ash it really wasn't anything.. Shit sorry baby I've got to run on the plane. I'll text you when we land. I love you"  
"Ok muah love you too"

Ali ran and walked onto the plane and caught up to Alex Morgan. 

"Ash?" Alex asked  
"Mhm"  
"I'm guessing she watched the game?"  
"Yea.. said the same thing as we did earlier. I'm so exhausted. Can't wait to go home"  
"I know, same. I told Serv I'm gonna pass out tonight."

Ali couldn't sleep on the plane without Ashlyn next to her. Her hand would slide under their blanket and hold hers or she would let Ali rest on her shoulder. She was groggy but she thought of Ashlyn the entire flight. When they finally landed, she texted Ashlyn right away. It was about 9:10 pm and Ash was already there waiting for her. Ali met her at the beginning of the parking lot and Ashlyn hoped out of the Jeep to grab all of Ali's bags. "Go hop in babe, I got it" Ash said as she pecked a kiss to Ali's cheek. Ali got into the passenger seat and waited for Ashlyn to get in the car. 

"No, I need a real one" Ali said as she stuck her arms out to accept a kiss from Ashlyn  
"Lets get you home baby"

They drove hand in hand back to their house and once again Ash didn't let Ali carry any of her bags. They made a stop into the kitchen to grab Ali a glass of water and before Ali knew it, she was scooped up into Ashlyn's arms.

"What is this service for?"  
"You said your legs were shot in the car. So I will be your legs"

Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck and gazed into her eyes as she concentrated on walking up the steps.

"And what about my bags, miss?"  
Ash gave her a look -- "Tomorrow"  
"You are.... the best" Ali said as she closed her eyes.

Ash laid Ali on their bed and got Ali one of her T-shirts to sleep in.

"Whats this, you do all that work and then don't help me take my pants off?"  
"Haha, trust me, I know you can do that one quiet well on your own". 

She threw Ali the t-shirt. She slipped out of her clothes and into the T-shirt. Ali put the t-shirt up to her nose.

"Mmm this scent. Come here. I need some love" Ali said

Ash took off her hat, her chain, her jeans, and finally made it over to bed after dimming the lights in their room. Ashlyn slid into the covers and put and arm behind Ali's head, curling her into her chest and kissing her on the head. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn and stuck one of her legs in-between her girlfriends. She let out a sigh.

"This has to be... the best feeling in the world"  
"I know baby. You wanna watch something?"  
"Yea, whatever you want"

Ashlyn used her free hand to grab the remote and turn on the TV. Ali laid the gentlest few kisses on her neck where she was buried into Ashlyn. After Ashlyn settled on a show, Ali grabbed Ash's other hand that wasn't under her neck and placed it on her ass.

"Yea??" Ash said surprisingly  
"Just hold it"  
Ashlyn started to giggle. "What do you mean , JUST hold it"  
"I just wan't you to hold it." She giggled. "1) It's sore and 2) I feel secure"  
"Hahah oh my god, ok... I was gonna say... babe idk if you're up for this you look pretty tired to me."  
"Oh I definitely do not have enough energy for that.. and I can't be giving and half assed performances"  
"Pleaseeee, like you would EVER"  
"Very true.. One more kiss"

Ashlyn turned her head down to kiss her. Ali missed those lips so much that she wanted one more taste just in case she fell asleep soon. Sure enough, within about 5 minutes, Ashlyn looked at her from her show and saw Ali asleep like the beautiful princess she was. How could one girl look so angelic and delicate she would never understand. Ash kissed Ali on her forehead once more

"Night baby"


	13. The Pink Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure yet but this one might be it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emeli Sande - Selah
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osAYkJ3c2T4

“How did you KNOW though?” Kyle asked as he sat next to his sister on the couch of her house. He was visiting her while Ashlyn was away for the weekend.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean like… yea sure I’ve been in love with people, in a very, very strong way. I mean, you know everything with Nico all, but I don’t ever think I’ve felt so confident in it that I could say to myself ‘Yep. This is it. I don’t need any other human in the world but you.’”

Ali’s eyes lit up as she thought of the feeling that she was fortunate enough to have found in her life.

“You just… feel it. It sounds so cliche to say that but you really do. It runs through your body but you’re just tunnel vissioned on that person. I can’t even explain it Kyle.”  
“For you was it just like BAM one day you knew? or..”  
“Well, idk. We definitely fell in love super fast. It almost didn’t seem real but the moment that I knew I would spend my life with her. Well.. it wasn’t just a specific event or day. It was a time period”  
“Go on”  
“When we were in our early twenties and started dating, Ashlyn was going through a lot. I mean I could sense that and its part of the reason I was so infatuated and intrigued by her but she was also trying to be the strong one and not necessarily show all those things to me just yet. You know her family has been broken at times and all the addiction. So much pressure was put on her just as a child and then it was the pressure of soccer and the pressure of her sexuallity. She didn’t just come out of the womb a confident collected person, ya know?”  
“Was this like in Germany?”  
“No after. I mean yes we started in Germany but then when she followed me back here and lived with me in DC… its like that time period.”  
“Ok gotcha gotcha”  
“And we were SO good at that time period. Like we basically committed to this relationship. We were all in... but the other factors in her life were crumbling. Her parents couldn’t get along, there was relapsing, her grandmother was having more health problems.. That hit her so hard. I just remember her sobbing into my arms, I mean like shaking”  
“Oh my god, my heart”  
“Yea and she looked at me and said ‘Alex I am so tired’ and knew exactly what she meant and it was terrifying”  
“As in like…” Kyle looked at her shocked  
“Like she just couldn’t hold up all these things anymore. She never gave herself any credit for how much she went through” Ali’s eyes started to fill with tears  
“Honey” Kyle kissed her on the forhead  
“Ugh sorry, sorry. I’m fine” she fanned her eye lashes  
“It’s ok if you smear it’s just me” which made Ali laugh.  
“No, but I just… ugh I held her face in my hands and tried to make sure she knew it was the most sincere words that had ever left my mouth and I said ‘Ashlyn, you have been through so much... more than you even comprehend and I am so so so proud of you. Please just know that whenever you think like you can’t do this, I am right here next to you because honestly, I am the one that needs you. What we have is so… extraordinary that I can’t go back to a life without you’"  
“Al, you guys… What did she say”  
“I just felt like no words could really get through to her. Like I couldn’t even do my feelings for her any justice. I was worried about her. If i couldn’t get through to her who could?”  
“So what hapened”  
“I wrote her a book..”  
“What?!”  
“Ok well.. Kinda. I was on instagram or something a few days after and I saw this quote that just struck me. I felt like it put my thoughts into words and I just wrote it down in this little pink book I had in my desk that I found. It started with me just not wanting to lose or forget the quote. Then the next day I found another one… I wrote it in the book. And I just did it over time. Then other things would go in it. Like on our 1 year anniversary Ashlyn got me roses and after they had sorta died I taped a few petals in the book”  
“Ok I am actually going to cry”  
“I know I sound so corny! But I don’t know, love makes you do crazy things”  
“NO this is beautful keep going”  
“Oh haha.. and one time we had people over, but we were still pretty closeted so our friends didn’t know about us. We were bombed… well at least Ash was. And she wrote a drunk note and left it on my desk. It was honestly so funny it was like ‘Hi Baby I love you soooooo much and I don’t even give a FUCK I just wrote that on this peice of paper out in the open because I am so in love with you. Ok i hear people coming up the steps I g2g Bye!”  
“Hahahahaha oh my god thats amazing”  
“So that obvs went in. Drunk loving”  
“When did you give it to her? Or did she know you were doing this?”  
“No she didn’t know. She almost caught me a few times! But I thought about it SO much when I would give it to her. I decided that I didn’t want to do something big like Christmas or her birthday or anything like that. I just wanted it to be an every day normal thing because that’s how I felt.. Feel… about her every day. I wanted it to be so normal but not that it would just catch her off guard in the best way possible.”  
“Ok ok I need to know what her reaction was”  
“So I had built it up and then I just felt ready to give it to her and and the end I just wrote her a note myself saying why I did it and what I was trying to get across and put into words. It was just like a random Sunday honestly. It was in the winter and she was gonna go to the gym and I had to like grocery shop or something. So she left before me and then I went out and just left it on our bed for her when she got home. I wanted her to be alone when she read it but I wanted to be able to see her soon after, ya know”  
“Yea yea for sure”  
“So I came home and she had definitely been crying.. But good tears. And she just basically thanked me and said that’s what she needed and..”  
“AND???”  
“She told me that I was the reason that she gets up every day and does what she does. But that’s what is so amazing about her Kyle, like she thinks that I push her to be better, but that’s what she does to ME.”  
“You guys are unreal… just absolutely unreal”  
“The best part is--”  
“THERE’S MORE???? Seriously can it get any better????”  
Ali rolled her eyes and laughed. “A few months later Ashlyn tagged me in this quote on instagram about like growth and the beauty of the mind.. All that stuff. And I was like babe I love that, you should add it into the book. And she was like well I don’t really have a book. I am an open book so.. Everything important to me I put on my body so I think I’m just going to put it on me… for you.”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP. Thats the girl with the flowers coming out of her head on her arm? I mean I knew that was for you but I didn’t know HOW”  
“Mhmm” She couldnt hold in her smile.  
“Ali like seriously this is just the most beuatifyl thing of all time and you give me hope that love is real and the world is gonna be ok. For realz. Can I have a copy for myself. I wanna read it”  
“I mean its here…”  
“I CAN?!”  
“I mean, you are literally the only person who knows about it. Well and one of Ash’s friends. Maybe let me just ask her” 

Ali grabbed her phone and texted Ashlyn who immediately responded with 10 heart emojis.

“Well that was quick” ali showed him her phone.

Ali went upstairs and came down with the little pink book. 

“Oh my god there it is… I feel like its.. Idk a work of art or something?”  
“Is this weird like me watching you read my love confession to my girlfriend?”  
“Hunny no we’ve been through a lot.”  
“This is true”

Kyle opened up the first page and looked at the pages written entirely in Ali’s handwriting:  
========================================================================  
Here’s to us…

“What if all we ever wanted isn’t hiding in some secret and far away dream but inside of us now, as we breathe one another and find home in the way our arms always seem to fit perfectly around the spaces between us? What if we are the answer and love was the question? What if all this time it was us you were supposed to find? I am filled with wonderings, questions, and doubt but of one thing I am certain: it will always be you that gives flight to the butterflies inside me, calm to the sea I have become and hope to the darkness all around us. It is you and it has always been you… You that soothes and excites me and spreads joy like rainfall on the already damp earth. You that pulled me from the longest sleep and kissed my tired eyelids awake. If life is a question mark, then you, my love, are the proud and bold period that is typed with certainty.”

“In a sea of people, my eyes will always search for you”

“The greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in, the ones that swept you off your feet and challenged every view you’ve ever had”

“Please hold onto your hope. It is in such a limited supply around the world these days. Hold onto it and be proud that you are one of the ones that does.”

“The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern… Beautiful people do not just happen”

“If you need me, call me. I don’t care if I’m sleeping. If I’m having my own problems, or if I’m angry at you. If you need me and if you need to talk, I’ll always be there for you. No matter how small or big, I’ll be there.”

“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.”

“I will remember the kisses, our lips raw with love and how you gave me everything you had and how I gave you what was left of me, and I will remember your small room, the feel of you, the light in the window, your records, your books, our morning coffee, our noons, our nights, our bodies spilled together sleeping, the tiny flowing currents, immediate and forever, your leg, my leg, your arm, my arm, your smile and the warmth of you who made me laugh again”

Kyle had tears trickling down his face.

“Al….. I don’t even… know what to say. I’m so beyond.. Happy for you. You have found it. You figured it out. And it is so beautiful. There was never a doubt in my mind that you would. I’m not even half way through these and it’s just….”

He wiped his eyes.

“It’s her Kyle. ‘I love her’ doesn’t even cover 1/100000th of it”

“Sheesh I need a breather. But wait I want to read your part first. Then I need to go back for round two.”

“Its at the end”

Kyle flipped to the back:

“Dear Ashlyn,

I can honestly say this has been one of the most challenging years of my life. The pain of watching the person I love life’s be shattered was at times unbearable. More than anything I wanted to take away all your pain. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible. However, like all things, good always results. I have watched you deal with situations with such incredible strength and poise. You are one of the strongest people I know. I am so beyond words for how proud I am of you. I wrote this book so I could explain some of the things I want to say, but had no words for. This has been an incredible journey, even through all the yelling and tears. And what makes me happiest is that I believe its only the beginning. Thank you for being you and standing by me. I love you endlessly and am so blessed to have you in my life. Now its time for you to continue to add to our story… I can’t wait to read it.

Love Always, Alex”

2/21/2006


End file.
